Trapped with a murderer
by lozzie15
Summary: After Chad uncovers a heart wrenching discovery the casts of So random! and Mackenzie falls get locked in the studio's. After twelve years history is about to repeat itself... Please read and review :D NEW CHAPTER UP! :FINESHED :D
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Hey! Lozzie15 here! otherwise known as Lauren :D im the Author of a fanfic called ''I want Chad'' If you havent read it yet please do! :) Anyways Its coming up to halloween (ish) and ive decided to write a story leading all the way to halloween and possibly past it too, Heres the summery:

While snooping round Mr Condors office Chad finds an old letter. The letter tells of Mr Condors daughter Melanie Condor and in 1995 she attempted to take control of Condor studio's. Mr Condor refused to let her take control so she written him a letter. A day later police found her body hanging from her garden fence. The letter was screwed up in her hand. She had commited suicide. But a day after two out of five casts were found dead in their dressing rooms. The casts names? So random! and Mackenzie falls. Their deaths were kept secret and a fake story was released claiming a private jet crashed on its way to a cerimony. Mr Condor and his family swore to never speak of the events taken place. Twelve years later tv bosses decided to bring back the shows with new cast members. But History was about to repeat itself.

Chapter 1

Chads POV

I was bored. Boringly bored with bored icing on top! I had been sent to Mr Condors office. And why? Because the randoms had decided to chase me round the cafeteria with handfulls of food and i just happend to run into mr Condor. The randoms were laughing so much they ran out. Leaving me with Mr Condor. He ranted on at me for at least ten minuets then sent me to his office. Ive been standing outside his office for about an hour now. I was starting to get irritated. Where was M'lady? I had briefly seen her and the Randoms walking to rehersals about twenty minuets ago but she was talking to Zora so she dident hear me shouting ''Oi! Mlady..over here!'' I look at my watch. It was quarter past five. Damn it. Im tired of waiting! I opened Mr Condors office door slightly and peeked in. Nobody was in there. I smirked. Oooo so Mr Condor is not in his office...im sure he couldent mind if i take a little look. I walked in. the room smelt of ritch prefume, The kind even i cant afford. I went over to his desk and pulled opened the draws. The draw was full of letters and invitations. Then i came across an old folded up letter. Curious i unfolded it and saw that it was a short blood stained letter written my Mr Condors daughter, Since when did he have a daughter! I looked at it closely and began to read.

October 2nd 1995

Dear Daddy,

As your reading this your proberly thinking ''Why would she do something like that?'' Well. Ive loved you with all my heart since i was a mere baby. Even now 17 years old i still love you but your not giving me enough! Yeah you bought me a pony and a dog and laods of other things but its just not enough! When i asked you if i could take control of Condor studio's why did you say no? Im your daugher! Your casts love me! But you still decide not to give the studio's to me! And this is why ive decided to take matters into my own hands. Yes ive commited suicide but its better then living my life thinking im too much of an idiot to control Condor studio's! So random and Mackenzie falls have said their goodbyes...I presume you know what that means! So without your two best shows your beloved studio's will eventually go out of buisness. So im sorry daddy but its your own falt.

Love you always

Melanie

Ps. Heres some blood ive smeared on to the letter to make you feel even more gulity...its not mine anyways its your beloved casts!

When i finished reading the letter it slipped our of my hands. I had gone boiling hot inside. There were two previous casts of So random and Mackenzie falls...and they had been murderd by Mr Condors psycho daughter! I felt sick. Thsi had to be a joke! It had to be! Then i caught sight of a photograph on one of the cabinets. It was a photo of two groups of people. I squinted at them. they had tshirts on with slogans. The kids on the left hand side had ''So random!'' on their tshirts. The other kids had tshirts on saying ''Mackenzie falls!'' There was no mistake. They were the casts of So random and Mackenzie falls. They were all grinning. That made me feel even more sick. I dropped the photograph and ran out of mr Condors office.

I ran into the prophouse to find my cast and the randoms. They were stood their with their arms folded giving eachother evils. ''Why are you guys here?'' I choked out trying to stay calm. Zora looked at me. She was frowning. ''We are locked in doofus'' she said. ''What?'' I choked. Sonny stepped forward. ''Idiot over there'' She said pointing at Skyler. ''Decided to lock us in the studio's for the night!''

Hey! please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey! just to avoid confusion Dakota had no idea about her older sister Melanie... Or that she is not his only child.

Twelve years ago: 2nd October 1995 (So random! dressing room)

Mollies POV

I was sat in my dressing room bored. Tanya had gone out shopping and Callum and Josh were prowling round looking for girls. Typical. I was about to get up and go and get some frozen yoghurt when someone ran into the room looking frantic. It was Chole. She was a bit weird but in a good way! ''Mollie! Guess what! Mel invited us to her party tommorow!'' Chole's voice must of attracted the attention of the boys. They ran into the room grinning. ''Ya hear that C?...We're invited to mels party!'' Josh shouted jumping up and down. Callum grinned. ''I wonder if theres any cheese!'' He said. Josh frowned. ''Ive got to get you a girlsfriend'' He said shaking his head. ''You know im waiting for the right woman!'' Callum shouted. Then Tanya walked in smiling. ''Did i hear someone say party?'' She said applying yet more Smocoa soco loco. ''Yep!'' I said grinning.''We're invited to Mels party!'' Tanya frowned. ''Im only going if...Danny and his drama snobs are not invited!'' She said her hands on her hips. ''They are'' Said a voice.

We all turned to see Melanie. She was smiling at us. I smiled back. ''Hey Mel...thanks for the invite'' I said warmly. She grinned. ''Oh! sorry somethings come up! you cant come'' she said. My cast looked annoyed. ''Why?'' We all said unison. Then she suprised me but holding up a letter. ''Is that to your dad?'' Chloe said. Then she held up a knife. We all stepped back. ''What are you doing?'' Chloe said. Her face had gone white. ''Getting revenge!'' Melanie spat. Then she lunged at us with the knife. Tanya was screaming. But Melanie silenced her screams, I crawled under a table watching in horror. My castmates were getting brutally murderd by Melanie. After my castmates screams had gone quiet Melanie turned to me. She grabbed me by my hair annd stabbed me in the arm. Then she rubbed my bleeding arm on the letter. ''Stop!'' I screamed. Then i threw myself into the wall. She came up to me. I realised i ahd left a bloody handprint on the wall. I was brutally hurt. Mel approached me. I realised i was laying next to my dead castmates. I felt sick. ''Why are you doing this?'' I choked. She grinned. ''Revenge!'' She shouted. Then the last thing i saw were her red blazing eyes. And i was plunged into to everlasting...but peacefull darkness.

Sorry its short taht was a brief look in the past

Review :)

Lauren xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

Why was Chad so pale? Had Mr Condor given him a hard time? ''Chad...you okay?'' Zora said frowning. Wait a minuete. Since when did Zora care about Chad! Chad was spluttering something i couldent understand. I look at the blank faces of my castmates and the Mackenzie falls cast. ''Englsih please!'' Tawni shouted irritated. Chad took a deep breath and looked at everyone. ''Are you sure you want me to tell you? Your realy not gonan like it'' He said. He was shaking. ''Go on'' Zora said. Chad frowned. ''Okay'' ''Well i waiting to speak to mr Condor but he wasent in his office...so i had a look round...'' Grady looked shocked. ''You...went into Condors office!'' He yelled. Everyone told him to shut up. ''Carry on'' Said Tawni. She looked intrested. ''Anyway...so yeah..i looked round and round a letter'' Chad gulped. ''Whats with the gulp?'' Zora questioned. ''Shhh!'' I said. Chad carried on. ''The letter was from Mr Condors daughter'' He said. Grady laughed. ''Dakota? since when could she write?'' Once again he was told to shut up. He also recieved a slap from Zora. Chad continued. ''No...He has another daughter called...erm...Melanie...and your not going to like this but she murderd the previous cast members of our shows and commited suicide'' Chad fineshed. I had begun to feel sick. I felt hot inside.

After a long silence Chasity said ''Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?'' She said frowning. Chad frowned. ''No! it was all in the letter! I... saw a photo...a photo of the previous cast members of So random! and Mackenzie falls back in nineteen ninty five'' He said. ''And Condors daughter murderd them?'' Zora said. Her face had gone a bit pale. ''What was the date on the letter?'' Tawni finally said. Chad froze. ''October the second'' He murmerd. ''She murderd them on October the second?...twelve years ago today?'' Chasity screached. ''There was blood on the letter..and it said...''So random said their goodbyes'' Chad looked like he was about to vomit.

After a long and terrible silence the lights went out. Eveyone screamed including me. I scrambled round looking for the light switch. I looked towards the corner of the prophouse. I could of sworn i heard a girls screaming. I blinked in the darkness. Then i saw her. She looked about my age, She was liieng dead in the corner. Her arm was cut open. I looked next to her. I saw her cast members. They were dead. Motionless. Lieing on the floor next to her. I couldent take it. ''No!'' I screamed. Then the lights turned on blinding me. The freaky images of the previous cast of So random! dead had gone. ''Is everyone okay?'' I said shakily. Then Tawni screamed. ''Oh my god!'' We all looked where she was pointing and my blood ran cold, right where i saw the freaky visions was a small bloody handprint on the wall.

Hey! Review :D

Lauren xx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny's POV

My heart was pounding. My cast mates were stood next to me frozen on the spot. Chad was with his cast and they each looked equally frightend. ''What...your trying to say is that history's gonna...r.r repeat itself?'' Tawni said. She was shaking and her face had gone white. I turned to her. ''What do you mean?'' I said. She shook her head. ''Cant you see? Melanie killed the two previous casts of our two shows...and twelve years later on the same day...a..a bloody hand print appears on the wall?'' ''What your trying to tell us...is that Melanie's ghost is going to kill us?'' Skyler said quietly. ''I saw something'' I said speaking in a small whisper. Everyone looked at me. ''What did you see?'' Zora said. ''I saw a girl about my age...she was in that corner and she was dead...but next to her were her castmates...her arm was cut open and before i saw her i heard a scream'' Chads face had gone a ghostly white. ''So random'' He mutterd. ''What?'' Zora said. ''I mean...the letter said So random had said their goodbyes...and i presume they were murderd first'' Portlyn spoke up. ''What about Mackenzie falls?'' She said. ''It said on the letter that Mackenzie falls also said their goodbyes'' Chad mutterd answering her question. ''What are we gonna do? we're trapped in the studio's for the night with a ...killer ghost who killed the previous members of So random and Mackenzie falls!'' Nico shouted. '

I couldent help looking round. ''What are we gonna do?'' Tawni repeated. ''I think...we should go into Cindors office and see the letter for ourselves'' I blurted. Everyone looked at me. ''Worth a shot...Chad if your kidding round...i will kill you'' Tawni said standing up. Suddenly the lights started flickering. ''It is her?'' Tawni managed to choke out. Suddenly the lights went out once again. I heard another scream. I turned round to see a freaky lookalike to Zora. She was stood right infront of me. Her hair was brown and straightened and she had the same mysterious eyes. The Zora lookalike opened her mouth and began to scream. I coverd my ears frightened. Then she spoke two words which sent shivers down my spine

''Your next''

Then she smiled sympatheticly and dissapeard.

Review!

Lauren xxx

Hey Becca! no i havent seen the hole yet :( looks great though! hope u had a great time :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

''I hate rock papter scissers'' I murmerd. Everyone had to take part in a rock paper scissers game and the loser had to go to Condors office to get the letter. The loser? Yeah you guessed it. Me. I had tried to argue but Chad said ''All participents are to follow the game rules'' I was armed with a torch and a metal pole (Chads idea) I walked down the dark corrdors of the studio's My only light was a small torch Zora had given me. All the movies i had ever seen had come to life as i walked down the deserted corridors. Finaly i came to Mr Condors office. I pushed dow the door handle. To my suprise it creaked open. I walked through. The office was dark. My heart started pouding again. I switched the light on. Instead of being blinded by light the office stayed dark and gloomy. ''Oh no'' I mutterd. I shone the light round the room iluminating everything in a faint light. Then something caught my eye. A photograph glued to the wall. And i was pretty sure Chad nor mr Condor had done it. I looked at the photo. There were two groups of people smiling. On there tshirts read ''So random and Mackenzie falls. I felt sick. I was staring at the grinning faces of the previous cast of our show. They looked so much like me and my cast. I took the photo of the wall and looked at the back of it. Five names were printed on the back next to a So random! logo. At the bottom were another five names followed my a ''Mackenzie falls logo.

So random! cast members of 1995!

Mollie Talbot

Tanya Fox

Josh Field

Callum Foster

Chloe Murray

Mackenzie falls cast members of 1995!

Danny Cooper

Jessica Anne

Cassie Hole *Lol i thought of the film ''The hole'' lol *

Simon Chapman

Connor Gold

I looked at the photograph again. Mollie looked so much like me, She was grinning at the camera. And Tanya was smiling at the camera just like Tawni does! Chole was smiling warmly at the camera too. Chloe was the one who appeared telling me ''Your next'' But did she mean me or my cast were next? Callum and Josh were grinning goofily just like Nico and Grady did in a photo shoot. Suddenly i shiverd. When did it get so cold! Suddenly Chloe appeared again. ''Weird huh? i always thought i looked like a goof in that photo'' She murmerd. I jumped and shone the torchlight on her. I wasent scared anymore. I was curious. ''Your Chloe right?'' I said. I couldent stop myself from shaking. ''The last time i checked'' She answerd still staring at the photo. ''What happend?'' I asked her. She looked up. Tears were in her eyes. ''I was realy excited about Mels party..then...she... i dunno she just attacked me...and murderd me and my castmates'' She mumbled. ''Why though?'' I said. Tears were starting to run down my face. ''I dont know! thats what i want to find out'' She said studying the room. ''And now...she wants to kill you lot too'' She said flatly. ''Us lot?'' I squeaked. She nodded sadly. ''Thats why i said your next...she's going to kill you and your cast...then the Mack falls cast'' This was too much to take in. ''How do you know all this?'' i blurted. Chloe frowned. ''Erm..hello? ghost?'' ''Just like Zora'' I murmerd.

I was about to ask another question when suddenly Chloe looked frightened. ''She's coming!'' She hissed. My heart started pouding again. ''Chloe! what do i do!'' I whisperd. Chloe said nothing. ''I..cant...co...mmunicate...with...you!'' Chloe shouted. ''She's st...oppi...g me!'' Suddenly the windows flew open. A cold breeze made me shiver. I heard a voice. ''DADDY! how could you!...how could you bring them back!''..i killed them they stayed dead! then you...replaced them! The voice wailed. Suddenly i was thrown back by an unknown force. Then i heard more ghostly wails. and it all went silent. I picked myself up. ''Chloe!...where are you!'' I shouted. Then i heard a voice. ''Jesus!...your just like Mollie!'' I turned round to be face to face with the ghost of Melanie Condor.

Review! :D

Lauren xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tawni's POV

After Sonny had gone we all stayed silent. I was too scared to go and get my makeup bag from my dressing room so i sufferd with dry lips. I looked at my watch. It read half past ten. Is it me or is this night going realy slow! Then the lights started flickering again. Crap. ''What do we do!'' I shouted. ''How am i supposed to know?'' Zora shouted back. Then the lights went out and i heard a voice. ''Tawni'' Curious i turned round. I jumped with realisation and fear. I was faced to face with one of the dead cast members. She looked exactly like me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling sympatheticly at me. ''What?'' I managed to whisper. She dident say anything. She just pointed to the wall. I couldent see anything. Then she finally spoke. ''Hi'' She said. I dident know wether to scream or say hi back. ''Hi'' I said shakily. ''Are you?...'' I managed to say. ''Dead?..yeah'' She answerd sadly. ''You need to get out'' She said. Her eyes had gone alert. ''Why?'' I said scared. ''Because she's coming...and she will kill you like she killed us'' She said. ''What?...whats your..name?'' I said shakily. ''Tanya Fox'' She answerd. then she dissapeard. The lights turned back on. ''What...happednd?'' Zora shouted. I ignored her. Still shaking i walked over to the wall where Tanya had pointed. I gasped in fear and shock. ''Look at this!'' I shouted. Everyone ran over to look. ''What the hell?'' Nico said quietly. The bloody hand print stain had been rearranged into two letters. S and R

''Oh my god!..thats us!..thats So random!'' Nico shouted. He sounded like he was about to burst into tears. ''What do we do?'' Zora said looking around alert. Chad came up to me. ''Sonny's been gone a while..we need to look for her'' He said. ''Ill go with you'' I said. Chad smiled wamly at me. ''Okay'' he murmerd. ''Ill come too'' Zora said. She looked scared but determined. I turned to Nico,Grady and the Mack falls cast. ''If anything happens...ring us'' I said holding up my mobile. they nodded solemnly. I tucked the mobile back into my jeans pocket. ''Lets go'' I said exiting the proproom into the silent but deadly corridors.

Review :D

Lol i dont know how many Chapters im gonna post im bored lol

Lauren xxx :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

Melanie was looking at me giggling. ''Ooooo! So its So random Mark two then eh?'' She shouted. Then she giggled and dissapeard. I stood up and shook my head. ''Chloe!'' I shouted, No answer. I got up and grabbed my torch. I carried on searching for the letter. But i kept getting distracted by faint giggling around me. I walked over to Mr Condors desk and opened a draw. It was full of paper and letters. Now to find the letetr Chad was going on about, I picked up one and unfolded it. It looked old and adressed to ''Condor babes'' Looks like someone liked messing around. I shone the torch on it so i could read it. It read:

Dear Mr Condor

Sorry! It was a dare! It was Mollie's falt! And Chloe did the dare i asked her to do so i have to do her dare! Please dont fire me! Its just your fave cast (and remember that!) The randoms messing with ya! Anyway Chloe,Mollie,Josh and Callum dared me to send you a letter...so i did! Oh and i was also dared to put ''Condor babes'' On the front...so sorry again!

Tanya xxxx

Ps: Chloe wants to know where you put her giant gumball after you confiscated it

Smiling slightly i put the letter back into the draw. Melanie had stopped haunting me and gone away. For now. I continued looking through the draws. I found countless letters from different casts. Mostly they were dares or pranks. I opened one and it had a plastic spider in it. Wow the 1995 casts of So random! and Mackenzie falls were big pranksters! Finally i found the letter. It was adressed to ''Daddy'' Shaking slightly i began to read:

October 2nd 1995

Dear Daddy,

As your reading this your proberly thinking ''Why would she do something like that?'' Well. Ive loved you with all my heart since i was a mere baby. Even now 17 years old i still love you but your not giving me enough! Yeah you bought me a pony and a dog and laods of other things but its just not enough! When i asked you if i could take control of Condor studio's why did you say no? Im your daugher! Your casts love me! But you still decide not to give the studio's to me! And this is why ive decided to take matters into my own hands. Yes ive commited suicide but its better then living my life thinking im too much of an idiot to control Condor studio's! So random and Mackenzie falls have said their goodbyes...I presume you know what that means! So without your two best shows your beloved studio's will eventually go out of buisness. So im sorry daddy but its your own falt.

Love you always

Melanie

Ps. Heres some blood ive smeared on to the letter to make you feel even more gulity...its not mine anyways its your beloved casts!

I felt sick. Sicker then i have ever been before. then i realised i was touching the blood stain on the letter. With a cry i dropped the letter and started to cry uncontrolably. Through the tears i saw small visions. I saw Chloe screaming for help but Melanie continued to stab her in the head. I saw Danny and his cast. They were all dead. Lieing in a pool of blood. then i heard hurrendous screams and crys. Finally it stopped. I couldent take it anymore, Grabbing the photo and the letter i ran out of the Condors office into the dark gloomy corridor.

Hey! Please review :D

Lauren xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonny's POV

Still sobbing i ran down the dark corridors of Condor studio's. The eerie torchlight iluminating the corridor for me. ''I need to get out of here!'' I murmerd. Then i heard giggling. ''Run Sonny...Run...but ill get you...ill get you and the rest of So random!...just watch me!...and when im done with you lot ill kill the falls...Again!'' She wailed. She was following me. Proberly floating above me. ''Go away!'' I screamed still sobbing. Then i tripped and went flying. I banged my nose on the hard floor. I was sure i was bleeding. ''Sonnnnnnyyyy'' Melanie wailed. I got up and carried on running. ''Go away!'' I screamed. I looked ahead. Three figures were stood in the middle of the corridor. ''Go away Chloe!...I cant help you!'' I shouted, ''I..i just wanna go home!'' I kept running. I knew they were ghosts so i can run through them. I picked up speed. I ran straight into them. But i could feel their skin and...They were not ghosts! ''Sonny...calm down!'' A voice shouted. Was that...Zora? I stood up still sobbing. I shone the torchlight on the three figures. The eerie light revealed them to be Chad,Tawni and Zora. They looked scared and worried at the same time. I ran up to them and hugged them. I was still crying. ''Sonny...are you okay?'' Chad said. ''I shook my head. I got the letter and photo out of my pocket and showed them both to them.

''Oh..my god!'' Zora squeaked looking at Chloe on the photograph. ''She looks just like me!'' Tawni frowned. ''Sonny...ive talked to Tanya..she said..we are next as in...the cast of So random'' She said quietly. ''i know'' I murmerd. ''That bloody hand print stain...someone reaaranged it to spell S and R'' Zora mumbled. ''Aww you kids scared?...well you should be because the randoms are gonna die!'' Melanie shouted, Then she giggled. Zora and Tawni looked around. Chad clung to me. ''Quick! lets get back'' Tawni said grabbing my hand. Then i felt something fall from the ceiling. I looked up to see the ceiling. It was collapsing. ''the ceiling!...its gonna collapse!'' Zora shouted. She was right. Big chunks of debris began falling on us. ''We have to get back!'' Chad yelled. We ran down endless corridors untill we came to the prophouse. We ran in and slammed the door breathing heavily. I could hear a crash outside. The lights were off. I shined the torchlight which imluminated the room. ''Chad!'' Zora screamed. I looked where Zora was pointing. Tawni started screaming. Chad was stood their frozen. His hand still holding on to mine. On the floor in a large pool of blood were the cast of Mackenzie falls. Dead.

Oooo review :) The reason y im posting so many chappies is because im sooo bored lol nd my tv's not working :(

Lauren :D xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sonny's POV

''I..cant believe this is happening!'' I screamed. The Mackenzie falls cast were dead! She had killed them! Zora was on her knees sobbing. Tawni was leaning against a wall vomiting. I was sat on the sofa crying my eyes out. ''Where...where are Nico and Grady!'' Tawni yelled. Melanie started giggling again. ''Aww poor randoms...and Chad...did you realy think you were going to survive?'' She said. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Zora stood up and sat on the couch, Her face was tear stained. 'Why are you doing this!'' She screamed. Melanie laughed and appeared infront of Zora. Zora took a step back. ''Get...get away from me!'' She whimperd. Suddenly Chloe appeared next to Zora. Chloe looked strong. ''Dont touch her Mel...dont touch any of them..they have NOTHING to do with what happend in 1995'' Melanie laughed cruely again. She threw Me,Chad,Tawni and Zora back into the door with an invisible force. I hit the door. And my whole head exploded in pain. Then Chloe slammed herself into Melanie and they both flew through the wall and dissapeard. ''Get..get..out!'' I stutterd. I shakily stood up with the others. I pulled the door open and we exited out of the proproom. ''What...what do we do?..where are Nico and Grady!'' Tawni screamed. ''I dont know!'' I screamed back.

Chad was still holding my hand. ''We...need to f..f...find Nico and Grady and get out of here...before she kills us!'' Zora shouted. I looked down the corridor. It was deep with ceiling debris. Then i heard wailing. ''Run run...So random! im going to kill you if its the last thing i do!'' Then an invisible force flew into us. It knocked me over. Then i heard a familiar voice. Two infact. ''Sonny!,Tawni...Zora!'' We looked round to see Nico and Grady on the other side of the corridor. ''How...how did you get there?'' Zora shouted. ''She killed them!...the Mack falls cast but she left us!...for some reason!'' Nico yelled. I felt tired. I just wanted to go to sleep. Suddenly a huge wave of rain and wind soaked us. ''Where...where did that come from!'' Tawni screamed. I stood up. ''Melanie!'' I screached. ''Stop this now!'' She started laughing. ''Stop?..Ha!..im just getting started!'' She said giggling. Suddenly i felt something stab into my back. I turned to see nothing. ''Sonny!'' Zora screamed. Just in time i ducked. A flying knife was coming towards me. ''Your...your a psycho!'' Tawni screamed. ''Thats my name...dont wear it out!'' She screached. I saw Nico and Grady. They were shouting and ducking at flying daggers. Suddenly i realised why none of the daggers were hitting ,Zora,Nico and Grady, They were aimed at Chad. Melanie was trying to kill Chad. ''Chad!'' I screamed over the roaring wind and Melanies freaky giggling. ''She's...she's trying to kil you!' I screamed. But before Chad could tell what i was saying a dagger flew into his heart. ''Bulls eye!'' Melanie screamed. ''Now for the Randoms!''

''Chad!'' I screached.

Review :D

Lauren xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

''No! Chad!'' I screached. Zora and Tawni were frozen. Nico and Grady had gone silent. Chads head hit the soaking ceiling debris. I grabbed him. Cradling his head in my arms. ''Chad!...you cant do this...stay with me Chad!...Dont leave me!'' I wailed. I was sobbing uncontrolably. It continued to rain through the ceiling. ''Sonny!'' Zora and Tawni screamed. ''Sonny...leave him..im sorry but we have to get out of here!'' Tawni screamed. Melanie was still giggling. ''Wow!..i killed Danny like that too! how cool is that?'' She said still giggling. I stood up. ''You bitch!...how could you!'' I screached at nothing. The wind blew harder. I lost my balance and flew into the wall with my castmates. I was still sobbing. ''Aww...so the Randoms are last then..eh?...strange...i thought i killed them first!'' Then another powerfull force hit me causing me to hit the floor. ''Melanie!..Get away from them!'' I heard Chloe shout. Then she ccame out of nowhere. She looked round. ''Mel!...Show yourself!'' Chloe screamed. Then Mollie and Tanya appeared. Melanie matirialised right infront of me. She was grinning at Chloe. ''Aww..Chloe! you little weirdo!...your so funny when your mad!'' Then Chloe threw herself at Melanie causing herself and Melanie tto fly through a wall. ''Go!'' Mollie shouted. then she along with Tanya dissapeard. Sobbing and injured me and my castmates stood up shakily.

I looked at Chads body. The corridor had nearly flooded. We were knee length deep in water. I was shivering. ''I..cant leave him!'' I screached. ''Sonny...we have to!..Chad would of wanted you to stay alive!'' Tawni shouted. Nico and Grady came over breathing heavily. ''We ned to get out of here!...this is a nightmare!'' Zora shouted. Suddenly another gust of wind sent us flying backwards into the water. I got up shivering. ''Stop!...Please!'' i sobbed. My castmates got up shakily. They were crying. So was i. ''Aww you giving up randoms?'' Melanie giggled. I felt utter despair. We were not gonna get out of this alive.

Review! :D

Laurenxxx

Sorry about killing Chad but as its a horror story i have to kill characters of :(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sonny's POV

I sat there defeated. I was gonna die. Suddenly another strong gust of wind flew into us causing us to fly into yet another wall. ''Stop...please!'' Tawni begged. She was sobbing. ''Now ive got you RIGHT where i want you!'' Melanie said giggling. ''Watch out!'' Zora screamed. She dived over Tawni and stood up shaking. ''We need to get out...NOW!'' Nico screamed. I stood up shakily. ''How though?..theres no way out!'' I yelled between sobs of despair, Then Tawni got up and started running down the flooded corridor avoiding obsticles. ''Come on!'' She yelled. We had no choice but to follow her. I strided waist deep in water down the corridor untill we came to the Mackenzie falls set. ''I cant go in there!'' I screamed. Zora dragged me in with help from Tawni. I collapsed on the soft cream carpet breathing heavily and sobbing. ''Sooo random! im gonna kill yoouuuuu'' Melanie wailed. ''Leave us alone!'' Zora screamed covering her ears. Suddenly i saw horrific images and visions pf Both of the Mackenzie falls casts deaths. Danny had been stabbed in the heart...the same as Chad. The girls deaths were less grusome. then i Saw Chads death. the dagger flying into his heart. ''No!...Stop it Melanie stop it!'' I screached covering my ears.

''What are we going to do?'' Grady yelled. Suddenly the door flew open. And the force hit us. It pinned us against the wall with unimaginable strength. Flying daggers followed. ''No!...she's gonne kill us!'' Zora screamed. ''Melanie Stop!...you've punished your dad by killing the others...Just stop...please!'' Tawni pleaded the psycho ghost. Melanie giggled. ''No!...my daddy must pay!'' She screached. The daggers were inches away from my heart now. As much as i struggled and screamed i couldent get out. Im going to die. Suddenly a ghost appeared. He looked a bit like Chad. Danny. the previous Mackenzie. ''Mel!...Stop!'' He thunderd. Then Melanie appeared once again. The daggers dropped to the floor imobile.

''Mel... Why are you doing this?...You killed me...and my cast..and the randoms then you killed the other Mack falls cast?...Stop it!'' He said. Melanie laughed. ''Yeah..as if!...from the start i hated So random! i wanted to crush them even before my daddy dident let me have the studio's!'' She wailed. ''Thanks!'' Chloe said appearing out of nowhere. ''Mel..stop this now...you killed us...isent that enough?'' Melanie frowned again. ''No! it will never be enough!...when i kill them i will finally rest in peace!'' Then she threw her hands up causing me and my cast to get thrown backwards into a wall. Then Chloe dissapeard along with Danny. They were both shouting and screaming at Melanie. But she wasent litseing.

''Any last words..randoms?'' Melanie said giggling.

Review! :)

Lauren xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonny's POV

We were still pinned against the wall. Melanie's red blazing eyes were starting to disturb me. I took one last look at my cast. Tawni. She was next to me. She looked petrified. Her blonde hair wass sticking to her forehead with sweat. She was looking at the floor. Refusing to look into Melanie's beastly eyes. Nico and Grady. Both of their eyes were tightly shut. Sweat was dripping of Nico's head. Grady had a permenent scowl on his face. Zora. She was looking at the floor. Her brown hair was matted with mud and bits of debris, Her clothes were stained with dirty water. She had matured since i came to So random! Now i wont even be able to see her turn sixteen. And me. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I missed Chad so much! But what did it matter? I would be joining him anytime soon. ''Any last words randoms?'' Melanie repeated grinning., then Chloe appeared again. She walked up to Melanie and grabbed both her shoulders. ''Who's the weirdo now?'' She said. Then she punched Melanie in the face. i had no idea if this had any affect. But i did know as soon as Melanie took her eyes of us we were released of her power. We dropped to the floor tired and weak,

''Get out...quick!'' I stutterd. My castmates jumped up looking round. ''Where...did they go?'' tawni asked me. Her face was pale. ''I..i dont know...lets just get out!'' I shouted. I leaped towards the door. With all my strength i wrenched the door open and turned round. My mouth was already ready to say to my castmates ''Are you okay?'' But i never came out. Because my castmates were not behind me. They were screaming at me to run. Melanie was still giggling. Tawni and Zora were attempting to run out but they were stunned by some sort of force. ''Get out!'' I screached to them. they were frozen on the spot. Melanie laughed again. ''Aww thats not fair! i wanted to kill you all together!'' then she grinned at my cast who were were now knelt on the floor next to her. ''No matter...Say bye to your cast!...and dont worry ill get you later!''She shouted. Suddenly her power hit me like a brick. I flew backwards into the wet debris in the corrior. the door slammed shut behind me. I got up screaming and sobbing at the same time. ''No!...let me in!..please!'' I screached. Then i heard the deafening screams of my cast. Suddenly i wretched and threw up on the floor. I continued banging on the door screaming. Melanies laughs were echoing round the studio's. So were my the randoms screams. then more screams joined them. the screams of the Mackenzie falls cast and Chad dieing. Then the screams of the previous casts of both shows being murderd. I thunderd on the door. ''Let me in!'' But the door dident budge.

I sat on the corridor defeated. ''Okay Melanie you win!...kill me!...freaking kill me! ive got nothing to live for anymore!...you killed them...my cast!..and Chad!'' I screached. Melanie continued to laugh. I stood up reaching into my damp jeans pocket. I rememberd the matches i had in rehersals. I had promised to set some of the set on fire so Nico could impress s girl. I took the matches packet and picked a match. then i drew the match and watched the flames strating to develop. I was still sobbing. My hands were shaking. '' Im gonna burn the studio's down! Did you hear that! im gonna burn the freakin studio's down Melanie!'' I screached. Her respose was laughter. Echoing throughout the corridor. Teasing me. Provoking me.

Hey! Review please it means slot :D

And by teh way lol ive tried not to throw them into walls in this chappie lol hehe :D

Lauren xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sonny's POV

the flame was strating to singe and burn my finger. I was about to drop the burning match on to the corriodor when Mollie and Chloe appeared. ''What do you want?'' i shouted. I could still hear Melanie's giggling. Chloe was frowning. Mollie reached over and squeazed the flame untill it went out. ''You dont wanna do that'' She said frowning. ''Why!'' I shouted. I was still sobbing uncontrolably. My hand was back in my jeans pocket for another match. ''Stop it!'' Chloe shouted. ''Whats the point!'' I shouted. ''Whats the point in freak'n living if the most importent people in my life are dead!'' I screamed still sobbing. I started to scratch the match on the wall to make it light. Chloe stepped forward. She grabbed both of my shoulders and gently shook me. Since when could ghosts touch humans without going straight through them!'' Mollie smiled. ''Dont believe everything you hear'' She said. ''Your cast are not dead!'' Chloe said still shaking me. then i stopped shaking. I wiped the tears away and my vision started gradually returning. ''What!'' I whisperd. ''You heard me! Your cast are not dead!...those screams you heard were fake...a ghost can minipulate your mind you know!'' She said in a Duh! way.

''I..i need to get to them!'' I said throwing myself into the door. ''Melanie! Let me in!'' I screamed. I turned to see Chloe and Mollie had gone. ''there goes my helping hand'' I mutterd. Then i continued lunging myself into the door. Melanie continued to giggle. ''Oh all right then!'' She laughed. Then the door i was leaning on creaked open knocking me over. ''Clumsy! get up!'' Melanie yelled. Then she giggled again. I stood up. My vision had returned. I turned round. With a gasp i coverd my mouth and let out a shocking scream. ''No!''

Cliffy :) lol

Review! :) Sorry it so short!

Lauren xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey! lol i know i always leave you in suspence becca :D lol i cant help it :D And no sorry to all Channy fans but yes Chad is dead :( But it is a horror story!

Sonny's POV

I walked into the room gasping in shock and horror. The whole room was splatterd with blood. The walls looked like they had been wiped with a blood drenched mop. I looked ahead. Melanie was nowhere to be seen. Then i caught sight of my castmates. I coverd my mouth in horror. Grady was lieing on the floor in a pool of blood. Dead. Tawni and Zora were kneeling next to him screaming. No. Howling and shaking his motionless body. their clothes were ripped. they were coverd in blood and screaming at their dead friend. It was like walking on to the set of Paranormal Activity. But this was real. It wasent a film. And we were not acting! I rushed forward and knelt next to my castmates. Zora was still screaming and shaking Grady. ''Grady!...no!'' She kept repeating. Tawni was screaming too. But suddenly her voice got higher. ''Tawni!...whats wrong!'' I screamed still sobbing. Tawni was screaming uncontrolably now. Zora looked up. Tears were streaming down her face and fresh tears were welled up in her eyes. then she started screaming louder too. She got up and stumbled towards the door screaming ''No!'' Again and again. Then i looked in the direction of Tawni's fixed gaze. My blood stained hand coverd my hand in utter shock and despair. Nico. He was hanging from a nail on the wall. Dead. Next to him with what i presumed was his blood someone had scruffily written ''Get ready to die!'' I could tell why Tawni and Zora were on their knees against the door. They were screaming and hammering on it but it wouldent open.

I managed to stumble over to them. I was crying uncontrolably. Melanie had killed the mack falls cast,Chad and Nico and Grady. We were next. Then Melanie's giggling rang out through the studio's. Who next then?...ahh how about the Chloe lookalike!'' She screached manicly. Zora wasent litsening. She was still screaming and hammering on the door with Tawni. Then i saw the dagger. The one she used to kill Chad. And now she was going to kill Zora with it. The dagger flew through the air controled by Melanie. tawni noticed and looked at me. ''Sonny!'' She screamed. She was still sobbing. Zora had stopped hammering on the door now. She looked frightened. The dagger was flying straight for her heart. Suddenly the lights whent out. Melanie continued laughing. All three of us started screaming. Then i managed to choke out a deafening cry. ''Zora!''

Please review :)

Lauren xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sonny's POV

Its dark. Pitch black. I cant see a thing. ''Zora!'' I shouted. Then i did the most stupidist thing since i told Tawni her top looked gross. I took a few shakey breaths and dived in a random direction. Just as i thought i crashed into someone. ''Zora!'' I stutterd. ''Is that you?'' I heard a feeble moan. ''Sonny...im gonna die!'' She moaned. ''Your not Zora..your not!..Tawni!'' I shouted. ''Yeah?'' I hear Tawni whisper. '' Where are you'' I stutterd. ''Over here!'' Tawni hissed. I could hear her sobbing. Melanie was still giggling faintly. then the lights flickerd back on. The bright light blinded me. I looked around. The blood splatterd all over the walls had dried now. But it still looked like a horror movie. Tawni was on the other side of the room. She was covering her mouth still sobbing. ''Sonny!'' Zora screamed. I swiveled round to be faced with the most horrific sight. I coverd my mouth and screamed. ''Chad!'' I managed to choke out. ''Chads dead!'' Tawni and Zora screamed in unison. Chad was stood infront of me. Blood was dribbling out of his mouth. He was grinning. ''Chad?'' i whisperd.

He had a permenent grin on his face. He was coverd in blood. just how he died. If Chad was alive he wouldent be grinning and staring at me with red blazing eyes. Wait...Red blazing eyes!

''Sonny!'' Zora and Tawnis screamed.

Hey! Review :D

Lauren xx :D

lol sorry ive left you in suspence...again! :) Sorry its short!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hey Channy fans! :D ive got a treat for you :) The thing is i watched ''Chad without a chance'' this morning and saw that Sonny and Chad were Soooooo cute together! sooo ive decided to add a twist to this story! Hope you enkoy! :)

Sonny's POV

''Chad?'' I managed to choke out. Chad was still grinning. He was starting to creep me out. And his eyes. They were red. Blazing red. like fire...wait...blazing red eyes! ''Melanie!' I shouted. Chad/Melanie giggled. ''Its not him!...you.. posessed him...you...'' But i was cut short by more of Melanie's creepy laughing. ''Hey what if i told you that your lover boy was still alive'' She murmerd. Chad/Melanie was looking at me. ''Thats impossible!..i saw him die!'' I spat. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. She was going to use Chad against me. Zora and Tawni were still backed up against the wall staring. ''Wanna bet?'' Chad/Melanie giggled. Suddenly the tempereture dropped. It felt like someone had walked over my grave. Then i was blown backwards by Melanie's power. I looked ahead to see Chad on his knees. He was coughing and choking. It couldent be the real Chad! I stepped forwards. I was sobbing and my heart was pounding.

''Chad?'' I choked out. Then Chad looked up. His face was coverd in blood and scratched and the wound in his chest where Melanie had stabbed him was healing. I looked at his eyes. They were blue. Not red. ''Chad!'' Zora managed to shout out. Followed by a amazed gasp coming from Tawni. ''Chad...how...you died'' I said softly. He coughed, ''Nearly died'' He corrected me. ''What?'' I said astounded. ''I was dieing..and Melanie cured me so...we could die together'' He murmerd looking at me. ''But i wont let her'' He added softly. Then Melanie's laughter filled the room. ''So Chaddy boys back then eh!...well thats good so now i can kill you all together!'' Zora and Tawni ran up to me and Chad. They seemed to of got over the shcok of Chads ''Resurection'' ''What now?'' Zora'' mutterd. Suddenly the whole room erupted into flames. ''Out!'' Chad roared. I grabbed on to Chads hand. Tawni and Zora right behind us. then i began to think. Maybe. Just maybe we might get out alive.

But Melanie's voice was in my head. ''Ha!...keep dreaming...your all going to die!''

Review!

Lauren xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sonny's POV

''Where do we go!'' Tawni screamed. We were surrounded by flames. Suddenly Zora shouted. ''There!'' We all followed her gaze. She was pointing to the fire exit. ''Quick!'' Chad shouted. ''Chandoms...your going to die!...Ha! see what i did there?...Chad and randoms..Chandoms!'' Melanie started giggling histericly. Tawni grabbed on to Zora's hand and they both managed to leap over the flames to the fire exit. Then they dissapeard out of sight. Chad grabbed my hand. I was about to leap over to the exit when Chloe appeard. ''Sonny!...you can Melanie!..all you need to do is...'' Suddenly Melanie stopped laughing. ''Your trying to kill me!...Ha!..good luck with that!'' ''Sonny! you need to burn her soul!..by that i mean you need to burn her life force away where she died!'' ''What do you mean?'' Chad shouted over the roaring flames and Melanie's constant giggling. ''She died..in the...'' Then Chloe screamed. ''No!...Melanie..stop!'' Then she dissapeard. ''Chloe!...where did Melanie die!'' Chad screamed. He was still clucthing my hand. Her fence! she hung her self on her garden fence!...she died in her garden!'' I said. Melanie laughed. ''Ha!...i died in the most obvious place ever!..dont believe everyhing you hear!'' ''Where!'' Chad shouted.

The flames got worse. ''We have to jump...NOW!'' I shouted. Chad nodded solmenly. Then with me still attached to his hand he leaped over the roaring flames and we landed with a thud on the flooded corridor. ''Tawni!'' I screamed. My heart was thudding. ''Zora?'' Chad shouted. ''Where are they!'' Chad shouted. ''i...dont know!'' I shouted. ''We need to find out where Melanie died'' Chad said. He held my hand. ''Dont worry...you wont lose me again'' He said softly. Then he frowned. ''Where are Nico and Grady?'' Tears sprang to my eyes. I was about to answer when i heard two deafening screams coming from the prophouse. ''Tawni and Zora!'' I choked out. My heart was pounding. Chad grabbed my hand and we began to run.

hope you enjoyed it! :D

Laurenxx

Dont forget to review! lol or ill end Mel after ya!

sorry its short :(


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sonny's Pov

Me and Chad ran hand in hand down the flooded corridors of Condor studio's. ''Wheres the prophouse!'' I said breathlessly. ''There!'' Chad answerd. I let go of Chad and ran into the prophouse. He followed. I ran in screaming Zora and Tawni's names. ''Chad came running up to me. ''Where..where are they!'' He shouted. Then i heard Tawni scream ''Sonny!..over here!'' Me and Chad turned round to see Tawni and Zora. They were stood infront of something. I stepped closer. Chad was still holding my hand. Then i saw what the girls were looking at. Some of the Prophouses floor tiles had been peeled off. Instead of our usual colourfull rainbow tiles they were blood stained floor tiles. ''Who died here?'' Zora murmerd. ''Someones been here a long time ago...but what for?'' Chad mutterd. Then Danny appeared making us all jump backwards in suprise. ''Litsen...ive only got about two minuets...i was here...before she killed me...she killed me right here...because i saw..i saw what she did to the randoms!...she killed me...then she killed my cast..but before i died she told me...she told me that as soon as she killed me and my cast she would kill herself right here..and she did'' Then it clicked. ''We have to burn the prophouse!'' Chad shouted. I looked at Danny. ''Is this...your blood or Melanie's?'' I said softly. He smiled faintly. ''Both...'' then he dissapeard.

Me and Chad looked at eachother. ''Why were you screaming?'' I asked Zora. ''There was a spider in my hair'' Tawni mutterd. ''But why were you both..'' But Chad's sentence was cut off. Melanie began to laugh.''Yeah right!...your gonna die before me!..'' She screached. Suddenly a powerfull force knocked us on to the floor. ''Why...are you doing this?'' Zora choked out. ''Ha!..revenge! dident i tell you!'' Then she appeard grinning. Her blonde hair was flying round her head. Her lips were blood red and parted in a dazzling smile. She lifted her arms up and that caused me to feel strange. ''I dont...feel well'' Tawni maoaned. I looked at her. Blood was pouring out of her nose. Her face had gone a deathly white. ''No!'' I screamed. I looked at the others. They were the same. Except me. I just felt sick to my stomach. She was overpowering there bodies causing them to...'' ''Melanie! you cant!'' I screamed. Tawni and Zora collapsed on the floor. Blood was pouring out of their noses and ears. Chad was on the floor too. In the same condition. ''Melanie No!'' I screamed. I felt in my jeans pocket. The matches. They were still in my pocket. ''Sonny..get out!'' Zora choked. Blood was pouring out of her mouth now. I grabbed the matches and grabbed a match. then i struck it on the wall. Melanie was still laughing. Zora,Tawni and Chad were on the floor unconcious. Not dead. I think. ''Here goes'' I mutterd. Then i showed the match to Melanie. ''Burn in hell!'' I screamed. Melanie was still grinning. But before i could throw the match at her she blew the flame out with her power.

I looked at Chad,Zora and Tawni. They were dieing. Melanie was overpowering there brains. ''Melanie!..please stop!'' I screamed. She laughed and struck another flash of wind at me causing me to get thrown into the wall. I felt my conciousness slipping. ''No!..i had to fight it!'' Melanie's voice was in my head laughing faintly. She said two words whcih sent shivers down my spine before i fell into unconciousness.

''You lost''

As i drifted into darkness i could haer frantic shouting. ''Sonny!'' Tawni?

Review! :D

I made this chappie longer!

Lauren xxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tawni's POV

I fought the unconciosness. Somehow. I got up. I had stopped bleeding. Zora and Chad were nxezt to me. There faces were white. There faces were stained with dry blood. They had stopped bleeding too. ''Zora! Chad!'' I screamed. I shook them. They were alive. But they were not responding. I looked round for Sonny. ''Sonny!'' I screamed. Melanie was nowhere to be seen. She had stopped laughing too. Then i spotted Sonny. She was slumped against the nearest wall to the door. I ran up to her screaming franticly. ''Sonny!'' I shouted. Her eyes were closed. I shook her. Her eyes lazily opened. ''Sonny! get up!'' I screamed. Then her eyes looked alert. She jumped up groaning in pain. Then she looked at me in suprise. ''Tawni!'' I looked at her. ''Look we need to get out of here!'' I shouted. ''Where's Chad and Zora!'' She said looking round. Then she spotted them. She ran over to them. ''Chad!..Zora!'' She screamed. i ran over to her. ''We need to get out of here Sonny!'' I screamed. ''But we need to burn the prophouse!'' Sonny screamed. ''We can do that later!'' I shouted back.

''Im not leaving them!'' She screamed. ''Ill grab Zora you take Chad'' I said. She nodded. She went over to Chad and picked him up. Then she threw his unconcious body over her shoulders. I did the same with Zora. ''Where now!'' Sonny shouted. ''Just get out...quick!'' I screamed. Me and Sonny ran out of the prophouse into the flooded corridor. ''Where now!'' I shouted. Sonny ran down the corridor and stopped at Mr Condors office. ''Come on!'' Sonny shouted. We both ran in. the lights were out. ''Turn the lights on!...'' I shouted. Sonny lay Chad on Mr Condors sofa. I did the same with Zora. ''What now!'' I said standing up. Sonny sat down. Her head in her hands. Then she looked up. ''What time is it?'' She said curiously. ''I dont know'' I said. I was tired. Hungry. And i felt sick. ''How are we going to burn the prophouse!...its like everytime we get near her...she overpowers you causing you to bleed uncontrolably like them tripod things on the War of the Worlds!...its fricking impossible!'' Sonny sobbed. I sat next to her. ''Dont worry...we will get through this...i promise'' I said softly. ''How are we going to burn the prophouse!'' She said looking at me. ''I...i dont know!'' I shouted. Tears were starting to sream down my face. Then i heard groans. Me and Sonny went over to Chad and Zora. They were sat up yawning. ''Where...where are we?'' Zora murmerd getting of the couch. ''Mr Condors office'' Sonny murmerd hugging Chad.

''How are we going to do it?...burn the prophouse?'' Zora said picking bits of dirt out of her brown hair. ''We need to find a way...to distract her somehow'' I mutterd. ''But how?'' Sonny and Chad said in unison. Then Sonny jumped up and ran over to Mr Condors desk. She came back with a few bits of paper and a glass cup. ''Zora..go and get a pen'' She said laying the paper and cup on the floor. ''What are you doing?'' I said curiously. Zora came back with a black marker pen. Sonny took the pen of Zora and started scribbling the alphabet and numers one to ten on the bit of paper. When she had fineshed she put the clear glass on the paper. ''Is that a Ouija board?'' Zora said curiously. she had found a brush and began brushing her hair getting bits of dirt and blood out of it. ''Yeah'' Sonny replyed. She was sitting cross legged on the floor. Zora put the brush down and sat next to her. I joined them. ''Who are we going to contact?'' Chad said fiddling with the glass. ''The previous randoms'' She answerd. Zora jumped up.''But cant we just shout them or something?'' She said. ''I tried earlier...i cant get in contact for some reason'' Sonny said. Chad looked grim. ''She's blocked them from getting in contact'' He murmerd. ''Dont think your gonna get in contact! Ha!...your all going to die!'' Melanie giggled in a sing song voice. Then Mollie appeared. She was faint. ''Litsen! to distract Melanie you need to get Mr Condor to talk to her!'' She shouted. ''I know its insane! but it will distract her just enough time for you to burn the prophouse and her life force away'' She said, Then she dissapeard. Sonnt looked at everyone. She was holding her phone. ''Who's calling him?'' She said.

Review :D

Lauren xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hey u guys! Sorry i havent updated in a while! :( Ive been busy with coursework and exams. Yay! Nearly halloween! :D Thanks so much for all the reviews! :D and the reviewer who suggested possesing Chad (Thats exactly wt im going to do!) Virtual halloween cookie for you! By the way Chad isent the only one getting posessed... Enjoy! :D

Tawni's POV

Me and Zora sat leant against the wall. We were both fighting the urge to sleep. Zora was trying to sort her blood and mud streaked hair out. I put my hand on her shoulder. ''Dont bother Zora'' I murmerd. She looked at me and nodded. I looked ahead to see Chad and sonny. They were sat on the blood stained carpet. I could tell they were fighting the urge to sleep too. Sonny was holding her phone. Her ''Lets get Melanie too talk to mr Condor'' Plan had not worked. Because Melanie had cut off any signal you could get in this mad house. Sonny stoop up. Chad followed her. She came up to me and Zora. We both stood up. ''What?'' Zora said. She looked like a less scarier version of a zombie. We all did. ''We need a plan'' Sonnt murmerd studying the walls. ''I can hear you!'' Melanie giggled. ''Sonny... Chloe...or was it Mollie?...she said that we need to distract Melanie just enough time to burn the prophouse and her lifeforce way'' Zora said without taking a breath. ''I know'' Sonny said clutching Chads hand. ''But how?...Melanie could just kill us...right now'' Chad said. He looked defeated.

I could hear Melanie faintly giggling. But it was getting louder. Zora stood up tucking her hair behind her ear. ''What that!'' She hissed. ''Melanie!'' Chad hissed back. We all stood up looking round fearfully. Chad and Sonny clutched eachother. If Nico was here i would hug him for comfort. But he's dead. Gone. Tears sprang to my eyes. I wiped the childish tears away quickly. We backed up against the closest wall. The laughing got closer and closer. ''Im coming to get you...'' Melanie giggled faintly. ''Barbara'' Chad fineshed. Did Chad just add humour to this situation! Is he mad! We all looked at him. Sonny nudged him. Zora was looking wide eyed at him. As if he had just grown two heads. Suddenly the lights switched off. I shut my eyes tight so my death would come quicker. ''Funny guy eh Chad?...Danny was funny two'' Melanie whisperd. it felt as if she was right next to me. I shiverd. Melanie cackled evily. Then i heard Chad groan loudly. ''Chad!'' I heard Sonny scream. I opened my eyes to see Chad stood infront of me. His eyes were blazing red. He was grinning at me. Zora and Tawni were next to me still backed up against the wall. ''Chad?'' Sonny whimperd. ''Are you...okay?'' Zora murmerd shielding her eyes. Chad grinned. ''Im just fine'' He said in Melanie's voice crossed with his own. ''Lets play'' He said grinning. We took another step back against the wall. ''Oh no'' I murmerd. ''You can say that again'' Zora whisperd.

Hiya! LOL i watched night of the living dead last night so i thought i might add the ''Im coming to get you...Babara'' bit lol

Review!...

Lauren xxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hey! Heres chapter twenty one :D

Sonny's POV

''Chad!'' I screamed. I saw him collapse on the floor. He was groaning loudly. ''Chad!'' Zora shouted jumping forwards. She knelt on her knees and leaned towards Chad her eyes wide. Chad was sat cross legged on the floor. His eyes were...red...Oh no. I dived forwards only for Chad to stand up grinning. ''Oh no'' Tawni said next to me. Zora stumbled back into me. ''Sonny!...its Melanie! she's posessed him!'' She hissed fearfully. ''Let him go Melanie'' I said taking a step back with Tawni and Zora. Chad looked at me. ''No'' He said. He was grinning. His eyes were blazing red. ''What are we gonna do!'' Zora hissed. Chad rubbed his hands together. ''Lets have some fun'' He said. Then he rose into the air. His dark brown hair blowing wildly, He was still grinning. ''Stop it!'' I screamed. Then i did something realy stupid. I dived into the air catching Chad by his foot. I dragged him down and pinned him to the ground. ''Sonny!'' Tawni and Zora screamed. Chad was staring right at me with wild red eyes. ''Get out of him!'' I screamed. Chad laughed loudly.

''Ha! Okay!...if you want me to get out of him i will!'' then Chad's face twisterd in terror, Then i saw the bitchy ghost fly out of him laughing manicly. Chad gasped and collapsed on his knees. I jumped up. ''Melanie! Where are you!'' I screached. Tawni was beside me. She looked terrified but also looking like she wanted to kick some ghost ass. ''Melanie!'' Tawni shouted. The ghastly wind Melanie had created blew wildly attemting to lift me off my feet. Chad got up. He grabbed my hand. ''No...one...posseses Chad...Dylan Cooper!'' He shouted inbetween gasps and coughs. ''Melanie!'' I shouted again. Looking round the dark room. The wind was whipping my hair everywhere. ''Wait..wheres..'' I began. But Chad and Tawni cut me off. ''Melanie!'' The screamed in unison. The wind lifting them slowly into the air while they struggled. ''Zora!'' I choked out. ''Melanie where are you!'' I shouted. ''Guess'' Came a voice. It was Melanie's voice. She was giggling. Something was different about her voice. I turned to see Tawni and Chad still hovering shouting Melanie's name. ''Turn around'' Melanie whisperd. I turned round slowly.

What i saw made me gasp in hurt,shock and pain. Hovering in the air. Her eyes blazing red and her hair whipping and blowing rapidly around her. She was grinning at me. Tawnting me. Zora.

''Zora!'' i screamed.

Review please! xxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hey u guys! Im planning to end this story on Halloween night! So a bit to go yet lol I cant wait till halloween! :D Anyways.. on with the story :)

Chad's POV (:D)

The roaring wind Melanie had threw at us blew me off my feet. The next thing i knew i was head-first on the floor. ''Chad!'' i heard Tawni shout. ''Im...okay'' I said getting up. Tawni crawled up to me. She looked terrified. She was staring behind me. ''Tawni? Whats wrong?'' I said turning round to look at her. ''Just turn round Chad!'' She yelled backing up against the wall. I turned round obediently. What i saw made me gasp aloud and nearly collapse. Zora was hovering in the air. Her eyes were blazing red. She was grinning. Her hair was blowing everywhere. Melanie had got her. Posessed her body. ''Zora!'' I screamed. ''Fight it!'' Zora was still grinning. ''Oh Chad...you thought Zora was a weirdo little random...u dident like her i can see it in her thoughts'' Zora said grinning. Sonny and Tawni were next to me. They were scowling at Zora. ''Let her go Melanie!'' Tawni screamed. The wind got worse. I had to literally get on my hands on knees and cling on for dear life. ''I made her better!'' Melanie laughed. She threw her hands up in the air causing me,Sonny and Tawni to fly across the room landing with a thud. Zora carried on giggling flicking her wrists causing Mr Condors desk to fly through the air barracading the door. I had forgotten we were in Mr Condors office. Well when your posesesed it does tend to mess with your head.

I grabbed both Tawni and Sonny's hand. They were sat either side of me. Sonny was gaping in horror at the demon/zombie verson of Zora floating in the air screaching with laughter. Tawni had her eyes shut tight. ''Soo it come to the little Chloe lookalike murdering her own castmates eh?'' Zora screached. ''Let...let her go!'' Sonny screamed in between sobs. ''Ha! Like i said i made her better!'' Zora laughed. I looked at The posessed thirteen year old. Her eyes were blazing red and sore. Her hair was stragled and knotty. Her mouth was wide open in a toothy grin. Her white tshirt and purple cardi were flapping in the wind. And her knee length skirt was hanging imobile over her bare blood stained legs. I looked at her face. It was full of pure evil. But then Zora's mouth twitched. Then she convulsed in pain gasping outloud. 'Let..let...me...GO!'' Zora screamed. I gasped in shock. Tawni and Sonny looked at eachother in amazement. ''She's fighting it!'' Sonny shouted stating the obvious. Zora was twisting and groaning in pain untill she finally dropped to the floor. Me,Sonny and Tawni crawled up to Zora who was motionless on the floor. Her eyes were closed so we couldent tell if Melanie had released her. ''Zora?'' I mumerd. Tawni and Sonny were both on their knees beside me. Zora's eyes flew open. My heart begun to bang through my chest. ''You dident think i would let her go this easily did you!'' Zora shouted. Then she giggled and threw herself at us. Her fingernails sharp and deadly. I shot out of the way crawling under a table. Sonny and Tawni crawled under Mr Condors desk, Then i had an idea. I jumped up from hiding and faced Zora. She looked at me questionally still giggling. ''Take,,,take my body..just let her go''

''NO!'' Sonny screamed. Both her and Tawni crawled up to me. Sonny's face was tear streaked. ''Chad...if she posesses you...I cant let her do that'' Sonny shouted between gasps and sobs. ''Naa i like this body...its lovley and warm and cosy'' Zora said giggling. Then she thrust herself into the air throwing her arms up at the same time. ''Get out!'' Sonny screamed. She crawled up to me. ''But the doors barricaded!'' Tawni yelled. ''Times up'' Zora said. She summoned up some more wind and threw it at us. Already on our hands and knees we had to to cling on to something. ''Let her go!'' Tawni screamed. I looked at Zora agin. It hurt my eyes looking into her blazing red eyes. Then i caught sight of something. Blood. Blood trickeling oit of Zora's mouth pulled back into a deadly grin. Out of her nose and ears. ''Melanies overpowering her!'' Sonny screamed. Then Zora frowned. ''Oh dear...sorry im killing her arnt i?'' She said still giggling. ''Get out of her!'' Tawni screamed. ''Urg...this body's getting colder...i need warmth!'' Zora moaned. Then a cold icy wind flew past me. I watched Melanie's ghost fly out of Zora. Zora fell to the ground motionless. Her eyes rolling back to her orginal colour. She was coverd in blood but herself again. ''Where did she go!'' Tawni shouted over the roaring wind still in the air. I got up and ran over to Tawni. She was knelt next to Zora. Still motionless. Suddenly Zora shot up. Tears were starting to stream down her face. ''Urg...I feel weird'' She moaned clutching her head. Then she looked up at both me and Tawni. ''Wheres...Melanie?'' She panted.

Suddenly a strike of realisation hit me. Zora jumped up looking frantic. ''Whats wrong?'' Tawni said getting up. ''If Melanie has released me...wheres...'' But she was cut of by me. ''Sonny!'' I screamed. All three of us looked round urgently. ''Over here!'' I heard Sonny whisper. ''What...what if it isent her'' Tawni hissed. I spotted Sonny on her hands and knees in the corner of the room. She had her head in her hands. I coudlent see her eyes. ''Sonny?'' Zora murmerd edging closer and closer to her. Me and Tawni followed. ''Sonny?...Can you...show me your face?'' I whisperd. Sonny slowly lifted her head up. Then her eyes met mine. Her beautifull brown ones. Not blazing red. ''Im...scared Chad'' She said hugging me. Zora and Tawni were knelt next to me ever so often looking round franticly. ''We...we realy need to get out of here'' Zora said getting up. We nodded in agreement. ''Where did Melanie go?'' Sonny said wiping her eyes. ''Right here!'' Melanie shouted. Then she giggled. We looked up to see her inches away from Sonny. Sonny was staring at her in pure fear. ''Get out of the way!'' Zora screamed. ''Sonny!'' Tawni shouted. I watched in horror as Melanie flew into Sonny's body knocking her flying across the room. ''Get back'' I hissed. Zora and Tawni backed up against the wall. I stepped forwards. ''Melanie..get out of her!'' I hissed. ''Not likley'' Came Sonny's voice. Thne i saw her. Sonny was floating in the air just like Zora had been. Her eyes were blazing red and her mouth was pulled back into a grin. ''Let the fun begin!'' Sonny squealed. Then she threw herself at me. Knocking me down on the floor powerless. ''Chad!'' Zora and Tawni screamed in unison. Sonny grinned at me. ''Fancy that Cooper?...getting killed by your own girlfriend'' She sais still giggling at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tawni and Zora struggling against an imaginary force blocking them from getting to me. Chad!'' they kept screaming over and over again. But i could do nothing. Nothing but stare into the blazing red deadly eyes of my girlfriend.

''Seeya shortstack'' She moaned faintly.

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. I cant remember which one out of Chad and Sonny is named by one of them ''Shortstack'' I think Chad called Sonny it. Anyways..please review! This story will come to a dramatic end on the 31st October 2010 :D

Lauren xxx

Ps. To Becca :) I saw the hole last night :D brilliant film! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Hey! And yes Becca i did think that little clown puppet was realy creepy! :S Lol Thanks again so much for all the reviews! I realy appreciate them :D Anyways...on with the story!

Zora's POV

I watched as Chad was strangled by the demon posessed Sonny. Sonny must be trying to fight Melanie off. I tried to fight her when i was posessed but Melanie had other idea's. Killing my surviving castmates and Chad. But she let me go. For some strange reason. She wanted Sonny. I knew it. I was restrained against the wall. Well me and Tawni were. Some kind of invisible force was keeping us from getting to Chad. Who was being slowly killed by his demon posessed girlfriend. I had to get to him! Tawni wasent being much help. She was screaming. Well thats basicly what she had been doing for the last two minuets. Her screams were not the only thing scaring me. Chad's strange choking noises and Sonny's crazy laughter was creeping me out. Big time. ''What are we gonna do!...this...this is a nightmare!'' Tawni screamed. She was still attempting to free herself from the invisible restraint. then i had an idea. ''Tawni..calm down!'' I hissed. Then i looked at Sonny. She had Chad pinned to the floor. Chad looked like he was breathing his last breaths of air. Sonny was still laughing hystericly. I took a deep breath. ''Melanie!'' I shouted. My voice was shaky. Tawni stopped screaming. She gave me a ''Are you mad!'' look. Sonny stopped strangling Chad and turned towards me. Chad gasped and coughed. His face was blue. Even looking half dead he gave me the same look Tawni had gave me. Sonny looked curious. ''What!'' She screached.

I looked at tawni and Chad. Tawni was staring at me. Her eyes were full of wonder. Chad was still on the floor. He was looking at me too. He looked scared. His face was pale and grey. I took a deep breath. God this is one of the most stupidist things ive ever done. ''No wonder your dad dident give you the studios...he..he told us you were a spoilt brat!...thats right..he hated you!'' I screamed. Everything i had seen that night. The anger inside me. I released it all in that sentence. With a ghostly cry of rage and hurt Melanie flew out of Sonny and flew straight at me. Now released from the invisible force me and Tawni dived across the room. Chad weakly crawled to Sonny who was now unconcious on the floor. ''You evil little girl!'' Melanie screached. ''Ill have pleasure in killing you!...all of you!..you dont deserve to be alive...neither did your other castmates or the other casts because...im...im the most inportent person in my daddy's life!'' She raged summoming more wind. I crawled over to Sonny and Chad. Sonny was in Chad arms. Crying. Tawni was beside them crying too.I looked up to see Melanie. She was floating above us grinning. The words i screamed at her must of not gone in her dumb...thick...stupid... ''Zora!'' I heard Chad,Sonny and Tawni scream in unison.

Please review!

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxx

lol Becca dont you think the two main characters in the hole would make a good couple? :D

Lauren xxxxx

:D

What do you thinks happend to Zora? (Sorry its short :D)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sonny's POV

Ow my head. Its killing me! ''Urg...what...happend?'' I murmerd. Chad and Tawni were next to me. Crying. ''She..got you..but she's gone..now'' Chad sobbed. Tawni helped me up. My legs felt like jelly. I took a few steps before falling hard on the floor. Wow. I felt like a human version of Bambi. I looked at Tawni and looked terrified. Then Melanie's voice pierced my sore ears.

''Ill have pleasure in killing you!...all of you!..you dont deserve to be alive...neither did your other castmates or the other casts because...im...im the most inportent person in my daddy's life!'' She screamed. I clutched my head and attempted to get up when i saw Zora. She was knelt on the floor shaking. She was muttering something under her breath. Good thing i could lipread. Dumb...thick...stupid...Thats all i could tell from the movement on her lips. Suddenly Melanie flew across the room laughing hystericly. Chad and Tawni jumped up. ''What..'' Chad begun. Zora looked up to see Melanie right infront of her face. ''What...i dont..'' I started to tremble. This got Chad and Tawni's attention. I couldent scream. All i could do was make these strange choking noises. Melanie inched further towards Zora who was backing away. ''Zora!'' Me,Chad and Tawni screamed. Melanie giggled and flew straight into Zora's vunerable body.

I dived forwards. Chad and Tawni jumped up and ran to the barricaded door. ''We cant get out!'' Tawni screamed. ''Thanks for stating the obvious!'' Chad shouted. He looked like he was about to collapse. ''Sonny!'' They both screamed at me, I span round to face Zora. Well actually Melanie. Her red blazing eyes made my head start to hurt. ''No more playing around!'' Zora screached. She threw her arms up and somehow dragged Both Chad and Tawni kicking and screaming with some kind of force. She dragged them near me and grinned at us. I looked into Zora's demon eyes once again. She floated in the air above me. Still laughing hystericly. ''No!' I whimperd. Then i watched Zora summon up more power. She threw it at us. Our screams were drowning out Zora's laughter. It felt like she had stabbed me with a lightning bolt.

''Chad!...I love you!'' I screamed.

Then my vision faded to black.

Am i dead?

REVIEW! (remember this story ends 31st october)

:D

Lauren xxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sonny's POV

Was i dead? No. I couldent be. My whole body had exploded in ecruciating pain but i wasent dead. I opened my eyes. Something made my eyesight blury. After a few minuets of thinking it finally hit me. It was blood. Alot of blood. Caked all over my eyes. When i opened them they felt uncomfortable and sticky. I looked at my wounds. There was a huge gash in my head. It was still bleeding. My lips and ears were bleeding too. I moved my arms and legs. They seemed to move okay. I felt dizzy and sick. The pain in my body was overwelming. I stood up shakily. I looked round. I was in mr Condors office. It was dark but i could still tell i was in mr Condors office. I looked to see Tawni and Chad next to me. Unconcious. They had praticly the same wounds as me. Chad's head was bleeding realy bad. I ahd to sort it out. I knelt down and tore half my cardi of and wrapped it round his head. His eyes flew opem. ''Sonny!...Ow!'' He choked. This somehow woke Tawni up. She started screaming in pain, It took me a few seconds to realise they were both badly hurt. They were coverd in blood and had cuts all over there body's. ''tawni!'' I hissed. ''Its gonna be okay!...i..i think Melanie's gone!'' Chad sat up. He was clutching his head. ''Wheres Zora?'' He said looking around. Me,Chad and Tawni shakily stood up.

''Z...zora?'' I whimperd. Suddenly a ghostly howl of outrage made me stumble backwards. Chad and Tawni stayed where they were. They looked petrified. ''Melanie!...wheres...wheres Zora?'' Chsd said shakily. ''Ha!...so your still not dead...what are you immortal?'' Melanie giggled. She appeared infront of us. She was sstill inside Zora. ''Wow...i hurt you pretty bad...Haha! your nearly dead!'' She screamed in laughter. Chad took a few steps towards Zora. ''You...you...let her go!...your killing her!'' He shouted. Suddenly i heard voices. ''Daddy?...daddy? i cant get any signal!..yeah!...Your studio's...its...been demolished!...wait i can hear voices'' Chad went white. ''Dakota!'' He hissed. Zora grinned. ''Well...if it isent my daddy;s next daughter!..he got over me quick!'' She screached. Then she flew at the barricaded door making the desk fly at the wall so Dakota could walk in. She did walk in. ''What the...'' Then she looked at Me,Tawni,Chad and Zora...who was posessed by a demon ghost. Our wounds must of frightened her. She kept looking at us. the huge gash in my forehead and blood coverd clothes made her gasp. Chad wasent in any better condition. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His face was white. And he was coverd in blood. The huge gash in his cheek wasent helping.

We looked like zombies. Zora was still floating in the air grinning at Dakota. Who looked like she was avout to throw up her dinner. Her mobile phone was on the ground. She must of dropped it. ''Dakota...get out!'' Chad shouted. Dakota was staring at Zora. Zora was grinning at her. Blood was pooling out of her mouth. ''Am i dreaming?..ive just..walked into to see a ...zombiefied version of the randoms and...Zora...what the hell!'' She screamed. Zora smiled. ''Hi sis'' She said. Then she flew out of Zora's body causing Zora to fly across the room in to the wall. I crawled up to her. ''Zora!..Zora wake up!'' I murmerd. My forehead had started bleeding again. Great. I stumbled over to Chad and Tawni who were slowly backing out of the room. There eyes were fixed on Dakota who was slumped on the floor. ''What!...Dakota?...wheres Melanie?'' i shouted. ''Melanie's...she's posessed Dakota!'' Chad shouted. Zora stumbled over to us. ''Where am i?...what...Dakota!'' I couldent tell from Zora's tone of voice if she was scared at how she was coverd in blood or the fact that Dakota was slumped on the floor. ''Get out!'' Chad shouted gesturing to the doorway. All four of us slowly made our way to the door. As soon as we made it to the exit i blew out a sigh of relief. ''We need to get out of here'' I said.

''Ha!...keep dreaming!'' A voice screached. We turned to see Dakota hovering infront of us. Her eyes blazibg red. Dakota thrust power at the four walls causing them to cave in. ''Out1'' Tawni screamed. We managed to crawl through a small gap in the caved in room. We were back in the flooded corridor. ''Where...where do we go?'' Zora gasped. She was clutching her head in pain. ''We...need to burn the prophouse'' Tawni said inbetwen gasps and sobs. ''How?'' Chad said looking around. ''I...i dont lnow'' I said. I was shaking. After a few minuets of peacefull silence Tawni spoke up. ''We...we need to face her...if we dont she will kill us'' She said. Her voice was shakey. ''She's right'' Chad said. Suddenly there was screachy laughter. We turned to see Dakota flying at us. I reached in my pockey and reached the small box if matches. I took them out of my pocket and lit one. Dakota was inches away from us. Then i pulled out the burning match for her to see. She looked horrified for a second. Then she laughed. ''Hows a flame going to hurt me?'' She laughed. But i realised she was laughing nervously. I had no idea what to do. I looked at Chad and Tawni. They looked clueless. Nothing new there. I looked at Zora. She was too busy staring at the flame. I guess i had to figure this out myself. ''My last match'' I said realising this was the last matchstick i had. I couldent screw this up.

I took a deep breath and hoverd the burning match infront of Dakota's face. ''Iike i said before...'' I said shakily. Melanie started to back away.

''Burn in hell!'' I screached. But before i could burn Melanie's lifeforce away Dakota flew at me. I quickly turned to Chad. ''Catch!'' I screamed. Dakota was inches away from me. Chad caught the match easily. He turned to me. ''Ive got it!...but what do i do!'' He shouted. Suddenly i felt Melanie fly into me. Her cold presence made me shiver

As my conciosness was fading my last thought was:

''Why did i leave a burning match with Chad Dylan Cooper?''

Sorry its short :(

Review :D

Lauren xxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Heya! Geekquality thanks for the review! :D I love you all :) I cant wait till next Sunday :) Theres halloween when im gonna post the last dramatic chappie of this story! And i cant wait till bonfire night :D i love fireworks lol but my dogs scared of em. Any brits who are reading this fic (Becca:D)...are you looking forward to bonfire night :D Anyways... on with the story...

lol expect a deadly game of catch :D

Chads POV

I watched in horror as Melanie flew out of Dakota. Dakota slumped on to the floor banging her head. I was holding the burning match wondering what i should do with it. I looked at Tawni and Zora. They were stood there frozen. Looking at Sonny who was now rising of the ground with red blazing eyes. Yet again. Its not Sonny. Its not Sonny. I kept repeating to myself. ''Chad!...the match!'' I head Zora scream. I span round to see her. She was stood next to Tawni. She looked terrified. Her eyes urgent. Then i realised what she was doing. She wanted me to throw her the burning match. The flame was singing my fingers. ''Zora!...catch!'' I shouted. I turned to see Sonny flying at me. Her fingernails like claws. She knocked all the breath out of me causing me to fly into the cafeteria door. I automaticly jumped up to watch the deadly game of catch had begun. I watched Sonny throw herself at Zora. Zora span round to see Tawni huddling in the corner. Dakota was next to her throwing up. ''Tawni...catch..!'' Zora screamed as she did a backwards flip into the wall. She threw the burning match at Tawni. Tawni dived forwards and caught it.

''Give me it!'' Sonny screached. Then she smiled. ''Give me that match...or i will kill your precious Sonny Muroe!'' Sonny screamed immitating cutting Sonny's throat. ''How can she kill herself...whats happening!'' Dakota wailed. Me and Zora stood up shakily and walked over to Tawni. Tawni was shaking and staring into Sonny's red blazing eyes. ''Just..give it her'' Zora murmerd. Sonny laughed. ''Ha!...im going to kill you all anyway!'' she screached. Then Tawni looked brave. ''No. Whats the point in giving it to you?...we are going to burn you...burn your lifeforce away and theres nothing you can do about it!'' She screamed. Then she dived forward throwing the burning match at Sonny. Then it hit me. We had to burn Melanie's ghost form or the prophouse...if she burns Sonny...it will hurt Sonny not her!...

''Tawni!...Dont!'' I shouted. Sonny was laughing. Tawni had threw the match at her. But all it did was burn Sonny's skin and hair. ''Its...hurting Sonny!'' Zora screamed. Sonny continued to laugh loudly. Dakota stood up. ''Look...whoever you are...leave my daddy's cast members alone!'' She screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. ''Dakota...dont'' I hissed. My head was killing me. I was slumped against the wall. Tawni and Zora beside me. I couldent get up. I dident know if i was too weak or the pain was too much.

Sonny laughed. ''Wow...so my little sis knows i posessed poor wittle Sonny Munroe'' She said immitating Dakota's voice. Dakota took a step backwards. ''Po...posess..posessed!'' She choked out. ''Dakota!'' Zora hissed weakly. Sonny laughed. ''Aww...your so cute!'' She said laughing. Dakota took another step back. ''Re...release...Sonny...and Zora...Ch...ad...and Tawni'' She stutterd unable to speak properly. Sonny laughed. ''Release them?...Ha! im not holding them hostage or anything!...im going to kill them!'' She screached. ''K...kill them?'' Dakota whimperd. She looked at Me,Zora and Tawni. The state we were in must of made her feel sympathy for us. Well if i was in her shoes...if i saw my dads cast members, Clothes ripped and coverd in blood about to be brutally murderd by by my long lost dead sister i would be pretty freaked out.

''Yes. Kill them'' Sonny said giggling. Dakota took one more step backwards. ''Wha...what?'' Suddenly a knife...the same knife which was used to ''kill'' me...Nico,Grady and proberly everyone else appeared in Sonny's hand. Dakota started to back away quickly. She was screaming. Me,Zora and Tawni jumped up. ''Melanie...dont!'' Zora screamed. Sonny turned to Me,Chad and Tawni. ''Dont worry...your next'' She said. Then she threw herself at Dakota and plunged the knife into Dakota's heart. Dakota collapsed. Dead. It was just us now. Nobody to save us. We were about to be killed by Sonny ''Allison'' Munroe.

''Get out!'' Tawni screamed. We stumbled out of the room and down the corridor to what was left of the prophouse. ''We...we need to get that..brat out of Sonny!'' Zora shouted while we ran breathless. ''How?'' Tawni shouted. I stopped and turned to Tawni and Zora. ''Look...'' I began. Then I went all hot. I caught sight of Sonny flying through the wall at the end of the corridor. ''Im coming to get you!'' Sonny screached.

''Duck!'' I screamed.

Review :D

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxx

To avoid cunfusion Melanie/Sonny caused Zora to do a backflip into the wall lol she dident do it 4 the fun of it lol


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hiya! Its exactly 8:07am in the morning! lol i should be sleeping in! lol but i thought ''Why not'' lol im also litsening to the new icarly:ipsycho I know u guys from the states got it like six months ago haha lol im soo happy its premiered! i thought it might be a xmas special lol Anyways big shout out to Spwarkle,Geekquality and Becca! You guys are awesome! :) I dident realise how much people loved my fic! :D On with the story... :)

Tawni's POV

''Duck!'' I thought. I turned to see Zora and Chad. They were both knelt on the floor. ''Tawni!...Duck!'' Chad screamed. Suddenly i saw a few inches away from me was a flying dagger, Heading straight for me. I screamed and stood there frozen just looking at it. Waiting for my death. Suddenly someone yanked me off my feet. I tripped and fell down. I sat up to see Zora. She was frowning. ''Tawni...when a flying daggers heading for your face you dont just scream at it and stand there'' She said. Chad got up. ''Where...wheres Sonny...or Melanie?"' He said. ''She was there a minuete ago'' He mutterd. ''We need to get out...before she kills us!'' I blurted. Zora and Chad looked at me. Their hair was knotted and scruffy. They were coverd in blood and looked exausted. They had seen better days. I couldent bare to see myself in the mirror. ''Get out!...we need to find Sonny!'' Chad shouted. Then he jumped up wincing in pain. ''What time is it?'' He whimperd. Zora looked around. ''I dont know'' she whisperd. ''Lets play a game!'' Sonny wailed. We jumped up. ''Down there!'' I yelled. We ran through the flooded corridors reaching back where all this started. The prophouse. Or...what was left of it. ''We have just been here!'' Zora yelled. ''Just try and squeeze through!'' Chad shouted. He pointed towards the doorway to the prophouse. the ceiling had caved in so the doorway was blocked by bricks. Zora stumbled over and began clearing the way.

When most of the doorway was acceessable we walked in. Well actually we stumbled in. My knees were hurting and i was pretty sure Zora and Chads legs were going to give way any minuete. We walked into the prophouse...without a ceiling. There was no light so the room was pitch black. The smell of rotting flesh hit me. ''Mackenzie..falls...my cast are in here!...i...i cant come in here!'' Chad shouted. I looked at him. I couldent see his face because it was so dark but i was pretty sure he was crying. ''Just...ignore it'' Zora stutterd. Then she screamed. She stumbled back into me which caused me to fall back causing Chad to fall forwards. We ended up as a heap on the floor. ''Zora...whats wrong?'' I said. But then i looked ahead. There was a huge pile of bodies in the center of the room. There was a stick with a bit of paper attatched to it. Sonny had implaled the stick through...I peered at the figure. Grady. It was my turn to scream. Nico and Grady hadent been killed here. They had been killed in the Mackenzie falls set. Sonny had moved there bodies here!

''I...have to..get out!'' Chad screamed. Then he vomited on the floor. Suddenly the door slammed shut on its own causing me to stumble into Zora. The sound of crazy laughter filled the room. Then Sonny appeared. Her red blazing eyes lit up the room in a red creepy glow. All three of us backed towards the presumably locked door. I looked at the pile of bodies. Nico,Grady,Chasity,Portlyn,Skyler and Ferguson. I gagged. Then i looked at the small bit of paper attatched to the pole which had been impaled through my castmates back. I peered at it closely. I could see it now. It was iluminated by the creepy red glow. The small note Melanie had left Mr Condor had two words. My spine tingled. I coverd my mouth with my injured hand. I heard Zora and Chad gasp behind me. I turned to see them. There eyes were fixed on the note. It had been scruffily written with a biro pen but i could still read it. The note read:

''Hey Daddy!''

Amongst all the body's i spotted Dakota. The knife was still sticking out of her blood soaked chest. '''Melanie!..Why...have you done...this?'' Chad shouted. Sonny laughed. I turned to see her grinning. ''Like my note?'' She said. ''Why..though?'' Zora said frowning. ''Because when daddy comes back in the morning...i want him to see you all dead and i want him to think about how much he hurt me'' She said. ''So when you gonna kill us?'' Zora said flatly. She sounded defeated. Sonny laughed. ''Dont worry!...ill kill you when i wanna kil you!'' Then she grinned. ''Let...Sonny go!'' Chad shouted. Sonny grinned. ''Okay'' She said. Then she flew out of Sonny. Sonny landed with a thud on the floor. She automaticly awoken and started screaming gibberish. Me,Zora and Chad knelt next to her. ''Sonny!...calm down! she's let you go!'' Chad shouted. Sonny continued screaming. ''Whats...whats wrong with her!'' I stutterd. Then Sonny stopped screaming and began uncontrolably sobbing. ''Sonny whats wrong!'' Zora shouted. Sonny must of gotten hold of her self. ''Get..get out!...i saw it in her...m..m..mind!...i can see it!... water...loads of water...and..everyone dead...including us!'' She screached. ''You saw it in her mind?'' Zora said. Sonny nodded. First i saw me walking in on you three dead...just lieing there!...then there was darkness and...and...then...i just saw us all dead..in a pile in here!''

Then she caught sight of the pile of dead bodies. Fomaly our rival cast and castmates. ''Like that!'' She screached. She jumped up and stumbled back away from us. ''Get away from us you psycho bitch!'' Sonny screamed. Melanie appeared in her true ghost form. She giggled. ''Everything you saw was true...what you saw in my mind...that vision...its real'' She said giggling. Sonny continued screaming. She ran up to Chad and grabbed him. ''Chad!...we need to get out!'' She screached. Then she looked at Melanie. ''No...NO!...you cant!..please!'' She screamed. But Melanie laughed. Then Chad wiped his forehead. ''Crap...i feel...weird'' He said. Then he collapsed. ''Chad!'' Sonny screamed. Then i began to feel woozy. I felt sick and tired. I just wanted to sleep... ''I dont...Sonyyy'' Zora slurred. ''Sonny...whattamigonnadooo'' Chad slurred. His eyes were closing. I felt my eyes going heavy. No...i need to...keep awake...if i dont Sonny will be on her own!...But im sooo tired. ''Tawni!...stay awake!...Chad...do you hear me...Zora!'' Sonny was screaming. Melanie was laughing. ''Sonnnyyyy'' I found myself slurring. ''Whatssssss...happpeeeennnning?'' Sonny was knelt next to me still sobbing. ''She's...she's killing you!..right now!...she's slowing down your heart rate!..you cant Melanie...you cant!'' Sonny screamed.

The last thing i heard was Sonny's sobbing and screaming ''No!...Chad!'' Right... So me and Zora dieing wasent very importent...thanks Sonny. I need to sleep...so...soooooo...sleepy. The last think i saw were small flasbacks:

''Hey...so Tawni right?'' The dark skinned cute boy asked me. I giggled. ''Yep...im twelve'' I said. The boy smiled. ''Right so...im twelve too!...we have something in common right!'' I laughed. ''Yeah!'' ''So we are the first members of...whats our show called again?'' He looked at me. I laughed and punched him playfully. ''So random!'' I laughed, ''Well Tawni...would you like me to escort you to the cafeteria?'' The boy said smiling. I smiled. ''You shall'' I said. As we walked out i turned to the guy. ''Hey!...i dident get your name!'' The boy smiled. ''Nico...my names Nico'' He said grinning. Then he led me out of the prophouse. My very first day at So random.

Review...and yes Tawni,Chad and Zora are dead. Sorry! The water bit of the vision will be in the next chapter, Sorry again. It is halloween afterall...ish

Lauren xxxxxxx

Urg. I feel guilty for killing them now :( lol


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hey! So its just Sonny now! The last chappie will be on Sunday :D Halloween :) Ill get on with it now :D...

Sonny's POV

I couldent stop screaming. I wanted to die. I wanted Melanie to kill me right now. My whole body had gone numb. Al i could feel was utter despair. Tearing through my body. Destroying the old happy funny Sonny Munroe. And turning her into a crazed depressed maniac. I leant against the wall. My head in my hands. Tears were streaming down my face. But i dident even notice them. They were dead. Chad,Tawni and Zora. Melanie had murderd them. Right infront of me. I saw their last moments. The slurring. the heavy breathing. The moans. I witnessed them die. I looked up to see Melanie had dragged their motionless bodies and added them to the pile. I felt sick. I gagged and vomited on the floor. My tears mixing with vomit and blood. Chad was on top of the pile. His face looked peacefull. Melanie started laughing. ''Your last Sonny...'' She said giggling. I faced her. Her red blazing eyes met my brown ones. I couldent say anything. My lips wouldent produce what my heart was screaming out. ''Your last Sonny...what do you want me to do?...drown you in your own tears?'' She said smiling. ''That can be arranged'' She added grinning. I stared at her. ''Do it'' I said flatly. She giggled. ''Giving up because all your castmates...oh and of course!...Chaddy your boyfriend!'' She giggled. Then she rose up and threw her hands up. I mimicked her laughing harshly. ''Go on you psycho bitch...kill me.'' I said.

Melanie laughed. Then she threw her power at me. It hit me like a tonne of bricks. I flew across the room. I dident scream. I just laughed harshly again. ''Go on then!'' I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face again. Melanie laughed. Then she threw more power at me. I jumped up and ran out. ''Your not killing me!'' I screamed. I had changed my mind. The Mackenzie falls cast. My cast. Chad... They would want me to survive. They would want me to kill her! Then i remembered something:

One day before: Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. 5:30pm

Sonny's POV

The show was about to start. I was adding last minuete make up and rehersing my lines infront of my mirror. ''Okay...Im sicky vicky and today ive got...Malaria!...No wait its...Chickenpox!'' i said grinning. Zora came into my dressing room. She was grinning like an idiot. I turned to her. ''Hey Zora!'' I said grinning. she smiled. ''Hey Sonny...guess what!'' She said. I laughed. ''Hmm...you finally managed to show that photo of a UFO to the govenment?'' I said. She grinned. ''Naa Sonny! im twelve now!'' She said. I resisted the urge to burst into laughter. ''So what is it?'' I said curious. ''Wesley has asked me out!'' she squealed. I squealed too. ''Oh my god!...we have to do some serious shopping...'' I was cut of by Tawni's screaming.

Arggggggggggggggggggg!

Me and Zora looked at eachother. Zora was laughing. Tawni came in frowning. ''Its not funny!'' She screamed. She was holding up a singed fingernail. ''What did you do?'' Zora said giggling. ''Well i read it..in a magazine that if you light your fingernail with a lighter...your nails will dry faster!'' Tawni said still frowning. Me and Zora burst into hysterical laughter. ''Your...kidding right!'' Zora laughed. Tawni started crying. I stood up trying not to laugh. ''Come on lets get you...un-singed'' I said. Tawni looked at me. ''Thats not funny!'' She shouted. Then she passed me a pink lighter. ''Throw that in the bin'' She said tossing me the lighter. Zora started laughing again. I resisted the urge. ''Cast members of So random to stage two please'' The guy on the microphone said. I stood up and laughed. ''Come on Tawni...to cheer you up we can all go for a smoothie tonight'' I said smiling. ''Okay'' She said walking out of our dressing room followed by Zora. I grabbed the lighter out of the bin and hoverd it near my fingernail. ''Sonny Munroe you have finally gone mad'' I mutterd to myself chucking the lighter back into the bin. Then i grabbed my gum,My phone and my sicky vicky wig and ran out of our dressing room.

*End of flashback*

Tears began streaming down my face. I was leant against the dirty wall on the flooded corridor. We were so happy...just hours ago... Now they are dead. Gone. I started sobbing uncontrolably. I had to get to Mine and Tawni's dressing room. I ran through the corridor and reached my dressing room. The door was splatterd with dried blood. ''If..this is supposed to scare me your wrong!'' I screamed. Then i yanked my dressing room door open and dived inside. As soon as i was inside i wasted no time. I crawled to the bin near my mirror. I reached in and grabbed the lighter. Then i jumped up and started to look through my draws. I found what i was looking for. Bug spray. And better. Flammible bug spray.

Suddenly the ceiling began to cave in. I dived out of the dressing room. ''Where...where do i go!'' I screamed. My head was banging. I felt dizzy.

''Calm down Sonny...jesus your gonna faint''

I recognised the voice.

''Chad!''

Review :D

Lauren xxxxxx

Yep. Your probs wondering how Chad is beind her lol ill explain it in the next chappie :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 26

lol have any of you noticed at the end of My two Chads with the ''October 2nd'' thing he kept repeating...lol well all the madness started on October 2nd in this story! lol Weird eh? :D

Sonny's POV

Shock and hurt struck me. No. It cant be. Tears began streaming down my face. I dropped the bug spray and the lighter. They clatterd on the floor loudly. Its not him. Its not him. I mutterd to myself. I dident turn around. ''G...go away...Chad..'' I said shakily. I knew when i turned round i would see him. His body would be faded and see through. I couldent put up with it. ''L...leave me alone'' I stutterd. I was still turned away from him. ''Err..Sonny?'' Chad said. He sounded confused. I turned around in annoyance. I faced him. My head started spinning. Chad was stood there as clear as daylight. He wasent faded and he dident have a symathetic look on his face like all the other ghosts did. He looked confused and weak. I took a step forwards towards him. ''Chad?'' I murmerd. Then i touched him with my shaky hand. Nothing. My hand stayed on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding. He was alive. I dident know what to do. There was some sort of connection between Melanie and Chad. Because she keeps bringing him back to life! ''Its...realy you'' I murmerd. He smiled. ''Yeah..about that...ar'nt i supposed to be dead?'' He murmerd carresing my cheek. ''Melanie..i think she needs to keep you alive'' I murmerd. ''Right'' He said shakily. Then Melanie appeared. She was giggling quietly. ''Melanie...why have you brought Chad back again?'' I said calmly. Melanie laughed. ''The only reason why i keep bringing him back is because of danny'' She said giggling.

Chad looked confused. ''You mean...The previous Mackenzie?'' He said. Melanie nodded. ''But..whats Chad got to do with Danny?'' I said. I held on to Chads hand. Tightly. I wasent letting him go. Again. Ive lost too many people. Melanie frowned. ''I...liked Danny but he liked his castmate Jessica. Sooo i murderd Jessica and the others then i went to kill the randoms...but Danny followed me. Soo i killed him. Then i killed myself'' She forwned. Me and Chad looked at eachother. ''So...you want to keep a...lookalike of Danny alive?'' I said slowly. ''Why would you kill him if you liked him?'' Chad said. ''Because...i was getting revenge on my daddy..and i wanted to get revenge on him...for not liking me'' Chad looked at me. ''So..what are you going to do?'' He said shakily. ''Hm...Well im going to kill Sonny...and...then im going to kill Chad where i killed Danny'' She said laughing. Chad looked horrified. ''So let me get this straight...you brought me back from the dead...to kill me again in a different place!'' He shouted. Melanie laughed. ''Pretty much'' She wailed. Then she dissapeard. ''Where did you go!'' Chad shouted. I picked up the bug spray and lighter. Chad raised his eyebrows. I looked at him. ''What?'' I said. ''Bug spray and a lighter...thats your great idea?'' He said. I frowned. ''Chad Dylan Cooper! you have died twice...your castmates have been murderd..Tawni and Zora are dead...we are about to be murderd by a psycho ghost and your questioning why i have bug spray and a lighter?'' I shouted.

Chad stared at me. ''Zora and Tawni are dead?'' He said. He looked like he dident believe me. I nodded. Fresh tears streaming down my face. ''Yes...you died..too..but Melanie brought you back'' I whisperd. Chad looked confused. ''Then...if Tawni and Zora are dead...then who are they?'' He said pointing behind me.

I turned round and gasped. ''WHAT?''

''Even when ive died twice im smarter then you'' Chad mutterd.

Review!

Yes! Ive brought Chad back! lol i was debating to myself last night wether i should bring him back or not! lol i also watched my two Chad's yesterday! Sonny and Chad are soooo cute together!

Ahh your probs thinking ''What the hell?'' At the mega twist i put at the end of this chappie:D dont worry ill explain it in the next chappy.

Lauren xxxxxxxx :D

Btw expect MEGA twists and turns towards the end of the story... :D


	30. chapter 30

Authors note

Hey guys i have a small problem.

You see i dont know wether to bring Zora and Tawni back :S

Can u review saying if u want them back or if you want the ghosts of Zora and Tawni to be behind Sonny and Chad.

You see i want a MASSIVE showdown at the end

And i thought ''Why dont i bring back Tawni and Zora?''

So its your choice. Do you want them to be ghosts or brought back by Melanie?

Lauren xxxxxxxx :)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Hey guys! Its 7:24 in the morning over here! lol after debating to myself wether to bring Zora and Tawni back i have made my mind up. And thank you sooooooo much Channy lover for the review! i hope you dident have nightmares! lol

Sonny's POV

It cant be them. I thought, But i saw them. Standing a few meters from us. They were watching us. Smiling at us. I blinked and looked again. Then i gasped. They had gone. I closed my eyes again and shiverd. I felt someones ghostly precence. ''Melanie..if thats you...leave me alone'' I whimperd. My eyes still tightly shut. Then i heard a voice. ''Aw... come on Sonny..open your eyes we cant be that scary'' It was Zora. I opened my eyes to be faced to faced with Zora's spirit. ''Oh..my god'' I said. I dident know wether to callapse or scream. ''Your...'' I began. But Zora fineshed my sentence. ''Dead?...yeah..it kinda sucks'' Her body looked faded. She was still in the blood stained clothes she was in when she was alive. I dident know what to say to her. ''Wheres...wheres Tawni?'' I said. Tears began to fall down my face. Suddenly Tawni appeared right infront of me. ''Tawni'' I whisperd. She was faded too. See through. She was frowning. ''Yeah...im dead too...but being dead has a brighter side'' She added. I looked at her in astonishment. ''What?'' I splutterd. Tears were streaming down my face now. ''Your dead!...both of you!'' I shouted. Chad hugged me. ''Sonny...its okay..just litsen to them'' He murmerd. I turned back to my dead castmates. ''What...what is it?'' I said struggling to talk. They both smiled. ''Sonny...theres no need to cry...we are dead and you cant bring us back'' Zora said calmly. Then two more ghosts appeared next to Tawni and Zora.

I couldent believe my eyes. ''Nico?...Grady!'' I choked. I felt faint. Nico smiled. 'Hey! Sonny dont you dare cry...please...we will help you defeat Melanie'' Nico said calmly. They were see through too. Coverd in blood. How they died. I started hyperventalating. How could i stay calm when i was talking to the spirits of my dead castmates! ''Dont worry Sonny...now that we are dead we can lure her into the prophouse so you can burn it and burn her lifeforce away'' Grady said smiling at me. Suddenly another ghost matirialised out of nowhere. If they keep appearing i was sure i was going to faint. This time it was Chloe. ''We have been trying to lure her in the prophouse for at least ten years'' Chloe said. Then she dissapeard. I turned back to my castmates. ''Your dead...and you dont even care!'' I choked out. ''Forget about us...your stilll alive'' Zora said.

''So your dead castmates think they can defeat me!'' Melanie giggled. ''Leave her alone!'' Nico shouted. Melanie appeared infront of me. 'Get...get away from me'' I stutterd. ''Im going to kill you Sonny Munroe...right here right now...and then im going to kill Chad exactly where i killed Danny'' She said giggling. Her red blazing eyes burning my own. Suddenly Tawni lunged for Melanie. ''You killed us!...you killed us because your daddy dident let you have the studio's...argg you spoilt brat!'' she wailed. Then she grabbed Melanie and threw her through the wall. ''That will keep her busy for about...five seonds'' Zora said. Nico turned to me. ''Look..just go to the prophouse and burn it..hopefully it will do the trick'' He said. ''Bu...bu...but your dead!'' I screamed in his face. I couldent take this any more. Tawni and Zora appeared infront of me next to Nico. Grady had gone to sort Melanie out. ''Sonny...come on'' Chad shouted. I turned to him. ;''Wait!'' I hissed. Then i turned back to my dead castmates. Tears were rolling donw my face again. I was shaking. ''Will...will i ever see you again?'' I whisperd still sobbing. Zora and Tawni both smiled. ''Well...no...because when you burn Melanie's life force you burn ours'' Zora said. ''No!...i..cant do that!'' I sobbed. Nico smiled warmly. ''You have to...we will be fine'' He said. ''But how can you be okay!...your..your dead!'' I screamed. I dident seem to grasp the fact they were dead. ''Sonny...we need to go'' Chad murmed. I nodded. ''Come on Sonny...we had some good times right?'' Tawni said smiling. ''Yeah!...we are the cast of So random!...we had a right laugh'' Zora added giggling. I smiled faintly.

''Yeah...we did'' I said still sobbing. ''So do the right thing...and get rid of Melanie'' Nico said quietly. I dident know what to do. I wanted to hug them. but they were dead! Suddenly there was a crash followed by Melanie's demonic laughter. ''Go'' My cast said. I wiped my eyes. Then i grabbed Chad's hand. ''I...ill miss you guys'' I stutterd. They smiled back. ''Yeah...we will miss you too'' tawni said. Then they dissapeard. Faded away. ''No!..where...where are you going!'' I screamed. Then i heard Tawni's voice. ''Sonny!..calm down...defeat Melanie'' She said. ''How Tawni!'' I screamed. ''Im scared!'' I shouted. ''You've got Chad!'' Tawni murmerd. ''Chad i swear...you better look after her'' I heard Zora shout.. Chad held on to my hand. ''Dont worry i will'' He said. I stopped crying. I looked into Chad's blue eyes. ''Dont worry...we will get through this'' He said. ''Okay'' I whisperd. Then he took my hand and we ran down the corridor. To the prophouse. To burn Melanie's and my dead castmates life force away.

I should of stayed in Wisconsin.

Hey! I hope you liked it! Please review :)

Sorry i dident bring any of them back,I thought it might be abit more realistic if i leave them dead...but they are still helping defeat Melanie! :)

Lauren xxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Sonny's POV

Me and Chad ran hand in hand down the flooded corridos. We reached the prophouse. Then i rememberd something. The bug spray and lighter! ''Chad...the bug spray and lighter'' I choked. Zora appeared making me jump with fright. She was holdling the lighter and bugspray. She handed them to me. I smiled but i could feel tears streaming down my cheeks again. ''Sonny..stop crying...like i said...we're dead we cant come back'' She said. I nodded and took the equitment of her. ''Do me a favour...'' Zora said. I turned to her. ''Yeah?'' I said still sobbing. ''Tell Wesley i...realy liked him'' She said. Her voice was breaking. But i knew ghosts couldent cry. ''I will...if i survive'' I stutterd. Then Zora smiled. ''Thanks'' She said. Then she dissapeard. ''Wow...she realy liked Wesley dident she?'' Chad said. I smiled faintly. ''Yes'' I said. We were standing outside the prophouse now. I grabbed Chad's hand. ''Chad if i dont survive...i love you'' I said. Chad smiled. ''I love you too shortack'' He said. Then i leaned forwards and my lips locked with his lips. All sorts of emotions were flooding inside me. Then i heard voices. ''Oi!...quit liplocking!...even dead we still dont agree with you two together!'' I heard Tawni wail. Then she appeared clapping her hands infront of my face. Me and Chad reluctently pulled apart. Tawni smiled. Then she dissapeard. Then me and Chad enterd the prophouse. The dead bodies of my cast and the Mackenzie falls cast were still there in a pile. Tears filled up in my eyes.. ''Chad'' I moaned. Chad took the bug spray and the lighter off me. Then he lit the lighter causing a flame to appear. ''Guys!...i love you!'' I shouted. ''Ditto!'' Zora and Tawni shouted.

Then Chad sprayed the flame with the bug spray. I screamed as the whole room erupted into flames. ''Chad!..how...do we get out!'' I screamed. Then Melanie appeared. She looked furious. ''How dare you brun my prophouse!'' She screached. Then the previous cast of So random! appeared. ''Its not yours you psycho!'' Mollie shouted. 'Its ours!'' Chloe added. Then my cast appeared in between the raging flames. The smoke started to choke me. ''And ours!'' Tawni shouted. Melanie looked at me. ''Your still going to die!... I...will die with you!'' She screached. then she lunged for me knocking me down. '''Sonny!'' Chad screamed. Melanie was in my face. ''Dont you want to join your cast!'' she screamed strangling me. I considerd this. My airways were being blocked. My eyesight was starting to go blury. ''No!..Leave her alone!'' I heard Nico scream. Suddenly Chad dived forward. ''Get off her!'' He screamed. ''Or what Cooper!'' Melanie screached. the smoke was unbearable now. Chad collapsed. Melanie continued to strangle me. ''Yes!..im going to kill the surviving cast members of Condor studio's!...in your face daddy!'' She screamed. Then Zora flew into her knocking her off me. I stayed on the ground next to Chad breathing heavily. ''We...we cant get out!'' Chad screamed pointing at the door. It was barricaded with raging roaring flames. I was being burnt alive. ''No!'' I heard Melnaie scream. She was starting to fade.

I got up with all my strength and dived through the flames. I got to the door. Chad was right beind me. His short brown hair was sticking to his forehead. ''Sonny!...get out!'' Tawni screamed. ''The whole studio's goung to explode!'' Nico shouted. I could hear them but i coudent see them. I yanked the door open and dived through the doorway. Me and Chad ran down endless corridors untill we reached the exit. The exit out of Condor studio's. Out of hell. I yanked the exit door open and dived outside on to the gravel coughing and choking. ''Is...is it over?'' Chad choked. I got up watching the flames tear through Condor studio's.

Suddenly Melanie's hand appeared. It was fading. ''No!'' She screached. Then she dragged Chad back into the burning studio's. ''Chad!'' I screamed. Suddenly an almighty explosion threw me off my feet backwards. Condor studio's erupted into flames. I got up sobbing. I collapsed on to my knees. Flashbacks invaded my vision,

Flashabacks*

I walked into prophouse grinning. ''And this is the prophouse'' Marshal said smiling. Then he had a call from someone. ''My mom?...leave a message?..oh she wants me right now?'' Then he turned to me. ''Sorry Sonny i need to take this'' I smiled. Then he walked off shouting down his phone. I laughed and looked round. I saw a mummy case. I walked over to it and opened it curiously. It revealed So random! star eleven year old Zora Lancaster. I screamed. She screamed. ''Dont you knock!'' She shouted. I smiled. ''Hi!..Sorry!..im new..im Sonny'' I said holding out my hand. She smiled. ''Well obviously!..otherwise you would of knocked!

''I sat glued to my chair looking like a complete idiot. ''Mackenzie falls did this!'' Zora shouted. The Mackenzie falls cast ran into the room laughing and taking pictures. Chad ran in grabbing the piece offering. ''Piece out suckas!'' He shouted laughing. I sat there humiliated. I had egg salad drippng off my face. ''At least we have...'' I had ran out of options. ''Nothing!...we have nothing!'' Zora shouted giving me the evils. I exhaled. Dammit.

''Someone get me back on tv!'' I sang with my hand in the air, I felt so happy. My castmates were with me singing too. We were surrounded by a audience oh high school kids. ''Boooo!'' they shouted in unison. They started chucking stuff at us. ''I thought Marshal was going to call by now?'' Zora wined. I huffed. ''But...theres an assembly at two thirty!'' I said trying to be bright spirited. ''Call him!'' They shouted in unison. I sighed. ''Fine ill do it''

''Sonny it up?'' I said curious. Tawni smiled. ''Its our way of saying meddling'' She said. ''I dont meddle!'' I said laughing. ''Realy? Because every time you spread your rainbow magic someone ends up hurt'' Tawni said. I felt hurt. ''What? Sonny it up?...thats just an expression!'' I said. Tawni smiled. ''Realy'' She said. I went over to the Mack falls set just in time to see Chad rehersing with Chasity. ''It was realy sweet you did that Chloe...but all you did was...'' He dramaticly turned to me. ''Sonny it up''

''Sonny theres something i need to tell you'' Chad said. I smiled. ''Yes Chad?'' I said smiling sweetly. He looked at me and coverd his mouth. What was he doing? Then he uncoverd his mouth. I got ready. ''Ohhh he's gonna tell em he loves me! How romantic! Suddenly he vomited on me. His vomit sprayed all over my face and outfit. Then he got up and ran out of the room. ''Oh my god i cant belive he just did that!'' I screamed. ''ewwww!''

Marshal faced us. ''Kids i got bad news'' He said. ''What is it?'' We all said together. ''Dont you want me to tell you?...your right ill sing it to you'' He said. Then he began to sing:

You have twenty four hours to call it a day!

You have twenty four hours to give it away!

And...Kiss the prophouse goobye!''

Me and my cast shared weirded out looks. Oh my god. I thought.

''When was our first date?'' I asked Chad. He smiled goofily. ''October second'' He anwerd. I smiled. ''One point to Sonny and Chad!'' tawni shouted. I smiled.

Whats my mums name?

''October second'' Chad answerd.

I frowned. ''No!...No its Connie!''

I tried again. ''Where do i live?'' I said.

October second'' Chad answerd.

Are you sure you dont have concussion?'' i said worried.

October second!'' Chad answerd.

*End of flasbacks*

I looked at Condor studio's engulfed by flames. they were all gone. Dead. My boyfriend and my castmates. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I rememberd mine and Chads kiss. ''No!'' i screamed. ''I cant...leave them'' i moaned. I took a step towards the burning building. I look a deep breath. I had nothing to live for anymore. ''You win Melanie'' I murmerd.

Then i dived ino the burning building.

''When was our first date?'' I asked Chad warmly. We sat by side in the prophouse

He smiled. ''October second?''

Review!

One more chapter to go! Btw about the ''October second'' flashback i made some of it up lol sorry if i got it all wrong! :) I will update this on Halloween morning :D

Lauren xxxxxxx

;


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hey ;) Ive extended the story a bit :) So on Sunday i will post the end chapter :)

Normal POV

3rd October 2010 - Condor studio's

The phone slipped from Marshal Pike's hand and clatterd on the carpet. His mouth opened and shut a few times. He picked the phone up. Finally the words blurted out of his mouth. ''Im...Im sorry?'' He shouted in shock and horror. The woman on the other side of the phone sounded like she had been crying her eyes out. ''How do you...is this a joke!'' He spat. Then he frowned. ''How could she...hang up on me?...it...cant be...'' He murmerd. He blinked a few times. Then he grabbed his coat of the hook on the wall. ''Im...i need to...ill be a few minuets'' He choked out. Macy his cat came strolling in. Marshal ignored it and ran out of the door getting into his car. He got his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a few minuets. He quickly pocketed it. Then he inserted his car keys into the ignition and gripped the wheel anxiously.

He took a right turn into the Condor studio's car entrance and all he could see was smoke. ''Oh god!..NO!'' He yelled. He got out his phone. Then he dialled Sonny's number. He'd better ring her and tell her the bad news. Her mom answed. She sounded worried. ''Sonny?'' She said anxiously. I shook my head staring at dozens of fire engins lined up outside what was left of Condor studio's.

''No'' This is Marshal Pike...Director of So random!'' I said nervously.

''Sonny dident come home last night!'' Mrs Munroe wailed.

Suddenly i felt an icy precence. A shiver flew down my spine.

''Erm okay...Do you know where Chad is?...or her castmates?'' I said. My voice was breaking.

''Tawni's mom rang...and So did Zora's! where are they!'' She screamed down the phone.

I felt sick.

''I...i dont know...What about Nico and Grady?'' I said. I was starting to get suspicious. Suspicious and freaked out.

''Yes...their moms rang too...do you think something bad happend?'' She said.

I bit my lip. Should i tell her that Condor studio's is a pile of bricks and rubble and her daughter,Her daughters boyfriend and her castmates are missing?

''Erm...yes...well Condor studio's has...well i dont know what started it...''

She cut me off.

''What!...What do you mean?..Has Condor studio's burned down! Oh my god!'' She screamed down the phone. My ears were starting to hurt.

Then Kevin the Mackenzie falls director came running over. He looked horrified.

''Marshal!..Marshal there you are!...are so random missing too!'' He yelled in my face.

My heart stopped beating. ''Ye...yes'' I stutterd.

His expression went from horrified to even more horrified.

''What?...your telling me...Your cast,My cast and Dakota are missing?'' He shouted

Dakota? She was missing too!

Marshals POV

I dident know what to say. I excused myself from Kevin and silently ended the call with Mrs Munroe. Then i headed further towards the badly demolished studio's. I ran over to a fireman. ''Is everything...have you found any...bodies?'' I said stumbling over my words. The fireman looked at me. ''Not yet mate...but ive heard two casts are missing!...just like what happend in nineteen nintey five!'' He said. I coughed. ''Ninteen nintey five?'' I questioned. The guy looked at me. ''You dont know do you?'' He told me grimly. ''Excuse me?...dont know what!'' I said irritated. The guy was about to explain when another fireman came over to us. ''Come and see this...jesus ive never seen anything like this before'' The man said. He sounded scared. They both looked at me. ''Your Marshal Pike right?'' The fireman said. I nodded solemnly. ''You should...you realy need to see this'' He told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I followed the firemen into Condor studio's. The ceiling had been ripped of and the rooms had all caved in. ''This it basicly left of Condor studio's'' the fireman said leading me into a caved in room. I climbed over the rubble and followed the firemen over to a small corner in the room. Then i realised it was the what was left of it. I looked round. My mouth went dry. The walls were stained with blood. I looked at the floor. Then i spotted something. Something...standing out. I kneeled and squinted at the floor. Then i realised what it was. A hand. A badly burnt hand. ''Argg!'' I screamed. I stumbled back into one of the firemen. ''Dude?...whats your..'' Then the firemen saw the hand. Sticking out beneath rock and debris. ''Oh my god...Jason!...look at this!'' The fireman i presumed as Jason came running over. He looked freaked out when he caught sight of the hand. He got on his knees and gently pulled on the hand. The other fireman and Jason crouched down and began removing rubble and rock from where the hand was sticking out. As they removed the debris and rock you could gradually see see a body. ''Oh my god'' Jason breathed. Then i recognised who we had unearthed. Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper was dead. Jason and the firefighter got Chad out of the rubble and layed him on a stretcher someone had brought. I saw his face. It was splatterd with blood. His face and body were badly burnt. ''Marshal...im not being funny but...i think he was murderd'' Jason said calmly. I dident answer him. I couldent answer him. If Chad was dead. Where were the Mackenzie falls cast and my cast?

Mr Condors office - 3rd Octover 6pm

Marshals POV

I sat acrss from Mr Condor. He had his head in his hands. He was crying his eyes out. The parents of the So random! cast and Mackenzie falls cast were sat opposte me too. They wouldent stop crying. Mrs Munroe sat next to me sniffling. ''I cant ..believe my daughters dead'' She wailed. Mr Condor finally lifted his head up. ''What caused it?'' He whisperd. He looked almost...guilty. I couldent believe this. Shortly after Me,Jason and the unamed fireman had found Chad we began to find more dead bodies. We found Tawni and Zora...Then Nico and Grady..We found the Mackenzie falls cast too. All dead. All in the same condition. Then we found Sonny. She was next to where Chad had been found. She was badly burnt too. But her expression was freaky...it was almost...happy. Then we found Dakota. She had a knife sticking out of her chest. They had been murderd. Every single one of them. Mr Condor turned towards the parents of the deceased teens. ''If you would...leave for a second please...i would like to talk to Kevin and Marshal'' He said. He sounded choked. The parents left silently. Still crying their eyes out.

Me and Kevin looked at Mr Condor. ''Mr Condor what is it?'' Kevin said. His eyes were red raw. the same as mine. Mr Condor took a deep breath. ''Did...did i ever tell you about my daughter Melanie?'' He said quietly. Me and Kevin shook our heads. ''No...you havent'' I said quietly. Mr Condor sighed. ''In nineteen nintey five my daughter asked if she could take owner ship of these studio's...i refused...So...she killed herself...'' He said. I gasped. ''And then...she killed the casts of So random! and Mackenzie falls...brutilly murderd them'' He said. I felt sick. ''Do you mean they dident...die in that plane crash?'' Kevin said. He looked like he was about to throw up. ''No...Melanie...she written me a letter'' He said passing me a screwed up bit of paper. I took it. ''The letter was found screwed up in Sonny's hand'' Mr Condor said.

I peered at the letter. Suddenly the windows flew open making me,Kevin and Mr Condor jump with fright. I felt the same frozen ghostly precence i had felt earlier. I shiverd and unscrewed the letter. I began to read

October 2nd 1995

Dear Daddy,

As your reading this your proberly thinking ''Why would she do something like that?'' Well. Ive loved you with all my heart since i was a mere baby. Even now 17 years old i still love you but your not giving me enough! Yeah you bought me a pony and a dog and laods of other things but its just not enough! When i asked you if i could take control of Condor studio's why did you say no? Im your daugher! Your casts love me! But you still decide not to give the studio's to me! And this is why ive decided to take matters into my own hands. Yes ive commited suicide but its better then living my life thinking im too much of an idiot to control Condor studio's! So random and Mackenzie falls have said their goodbyes...I presume you know what that means! So without your two best shows your beloved studio's will eventually go out of buisness. So im sorry daddy but its your own falt.

Love you always

Melanie

Ps. Heres some blood ive smeared on to the letter to make you feel even more gulity...its not mine anyways its your beloved casts!

I felt sick. I felt so sick. How had Sonny and the others found this! I looked at the bottom of the letter. My eyes went wide. ''Oh my god'' I murmerd. Right at the bottom of the letter scrawled in black were three words. ''Melanie killed us'' I let out a cry and dropped the letter in fright. Kevin and Mr Condor stood up looking worried and freaked out. ''Melanie!...this is gonna sound crazy...but i think somehow she murderd them'' shouted grimly. Mr Condor stood up. ''How on earth could she do that?...she killed herself!'' He yelled. I shakily handed him the letter. He peered at it and his expression changed.

''Sir?'' Kevin shouted in distress

''She killed them...to get revenge on me...'' He whisperd.

Me and Kevin exchanged glances. ''Sir?'' Kevin repeated.

''Dont you see!...Melanie killed Sonny,Chad,the So random! cast and the Mackenzie falls cast last night to get back at me!'' He screamed in agony.

Suddenly the Doors and windows flew open and the room started to shake.

Review! This story ends on Sunday!

Lauren xxxxxx :)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

End Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! :D Sorry for not posting it on halloween :( just found out i have to do something realy importent sunday and sat...:)

Marshals POV

I watched horrified as the doors and windows flew open. Mr Condor fell to his knees. ''Melanie!..im sorry sweetheart!...i just wanted what was best for you!...why did you kill them!'' He screamed. The room stopped shaking. Suddenly Mr Condors pen flew up in the air and hoverd for a moment. Me,Jeff and Mr Condor stared horrified. Then the pen began writing on its own on the screwed up letter. I peered at What it was writing. I was curious.

C...D...C...S...M...T...H...T...H...Z..L...N...H...G...M...R...I...P...

Then it stopped and lay imobile on the table. I stared at it. ''What...what does it say?'' Kevin said. I looked at the random letters on the paper. Then it hit me. They were inicials. I grabbed some scrap paper and the pen and got to work writing on the paper. ''What are you doing?'' Kevin said. When i had fineshed i showed him the message the paranormal activity had sent us:

Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny Murnoe

Tawni Hart

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchel

Zora Lanscater

RIP

''Thats the message?'' Kevin said slowly. I nodded. ''What does it mean..and why is Tawni Hart there twice?'' He questioned. I smiled. A single tear ran down my cheek. ''She always wanted to be noticed'' I said quietly. ''Now she finally got her limelight'' ''What do they want?'' Kevin said quietly. I looked at him. ''They want us to remember them'' I said. Suddenly the pen flew out of my hand and started writing vigerously. Much more harder. It looked like it was fighting itself. When it had done me and Kevin looked at the piece of paper. Another message was written neatly at the bottom.

I B B 2/10/2014

''What the hell?'' I murmerd. Kevin smiled faintly. ''Woah...they were proberly fighting who gets to write a message'' He mutterd faintly smiling. I nodded. ''Maybe'' I murmerd.

Sonny's POV

Great. We finally got our message through. I dident think Marshal would get it. But he did. For some strange reason our souls have remained unburned. Dammit. Does that mean Melanie will be back? I bloody hope not. Chad was near me. I could feel his ghostly presence as i hoverd silently invisible over Marshals head. ''Dare you to knip him'' I heard Zora's voice faintly. I sighed. So i was stuck here. I keep wondering why my soul still remains here. Maybe its like the other casts before us. You just stay here. Forever. Well at least i had Chad and my cast. I rarely saw them. Sometimes i heard Tawni faintly giggling. I just knew they were here. I could feel there precence. Then my eyes caught sight of another message neatly written below our message. Oh no. I realised what the message said. ''God help them'' I murmerd.

2nd October 2014 - So random prophouse.

Poppy's POV (sorry lol couldent think of any other names)

''Are you sure...every single doors locked?'' I said. My castmates nodded. ''Great! we are locked in!'' Tallly shouted in fustration. Zara,Tom and Macus came running in. ''Did you guys know we are locked in!'' Marcus shouted. He looked annoyed. I dident blame him. Suddenly the lights shut of and we all screamed in fright. ''Oi!'' Said a voice. I span round to be faced to face with a girl about my age. She had black hair and her clothes were blood stained and tore. Then i realised her body was faded. She was a ghost. ''Who...who are you?'' I stutterd. She smiled.

''Sonny...im Sonny...Litsen..get out! If you dont...well be prepared for one hell of a night!''

Then she chuckled. ''Who am i kidding?...your dead all ready'' then she dissapeard.

THE END.

Review!

Lauren xxxxxx

This is the end! :D thanks soooo much for all of the reviews! :D :D


End file.
